Family Debts
by Janime Lee
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Based off of Swiftgold's "Snake-God". Sekhmet experiences what every parent fears, and who is this strange girl and how does she know his father?
1. Default Chapter

Family Debts Prologue

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Prologue 

"Sekhmet," said Cale. "I think you've got us going around in circles."   
"I know where I'm going!" snapped the Warlord of Venom. He continued walking through the mountain forest with everyone else trudging behind.   
"And we are following him through this place because?" asked Sage.   
"Just let him go," said Ryo. "If it's helping him, leave him be."   
"It's a good thing Mia and Yuli stayed at home," said Rowen, pushing a branch out of his way. "I don't think they'd make it through this place."   
"Thank the Ancients for the Armors." Dayus grinned, patting his sub-armor.   
"I'm sure they would say, 'You're welcome'." Kayura looked at him.   
"Did Sekhmet actually say why we're walking through here in the middle of the night?" Cye asked.   
"All he said is that it's very important to him and he wants us to be there." Cale shook his head. "Personally, I think he's lost his mind. He hasn't slept that much for a few weeks."   
"Well," said Kento. "We only beat Talpa a couple months ago. Who has had a decent nights sleep?"   
The Warriors continued on, climbing rocks and helping each other up small cliffs. Sekhmet was a little bit ahead of them. When they caught up to their comrade, he was standing at the edge of a small clearing, lighted by the moon.   
"Sekhmet?" called Ryo.   
They walked next to him and saw who Sekhmet was looking at. There was a man standing at the other edge of the clearing, one hand resting on his hip, the other behind his back. He was looking at Sekhmet and only him. Everyone could tell just by looking at the two that Sekhmet had some connection to this stranger. He had large, golden, whiteless eyes, with vertical slits for pupils. His hair was the same green color as Sekhmet's, and he wore a red robe with a black short-sleeved one over it. The only other difference between Sekhmet and this stranger were the greenish-gold scales that were on his cheekbones and arms, and no doubt that the scales covered the stranger's body.   
"You're late," he scolded.   
Sekhmet nodded. "I got held up."   
The scaled man smiled at him. He brought a little girl, about six or seven years old, holding his hand out from behind him. She had long red, yellow, and black hair, her eyes were like Sekhmet's with black diamond-shaped pupils, and she was wearing a white cotton robe. One fingertip was in her mouth and she timidly looked at the group. Her eyes landed on Sekhmet and she stared at him.   
Sekhmet looked at the little girl; his expression was a mixture of relief and fear. He took a few steps forward and stopped. His heart was pounding so fast he thought it was going to burst through his ribcage. Sekhmet looked at the man and then back to the child. She let go of the man's hand and started walking slowly towards Sekhmet, and then broke into a run.   
"Daddy!" she cried, running straight into Sekhmet's arms and he laughed happily, lifting her up into his embrace, her little arms wrapping around his neck. Everyone else just stood there.   
"Did she just call him 'Daddy'?" Cye asked.   
"Uh-huh," was Rowen's answer.   
Ryo looked at the other three Warlords. "Did you know that he had a kid?"   
"Uh-uh," said Kayura as Dayus and Cale shook their heads.   
Sekhmet turned around. The look on his face was so happy that even the others couldn't help grinning.   
"Everyone," he said. "I would like you to meet my father, Essah." He looked down at the little girl. "And this is Chadih, my daughter." 

The lightning cracked through the sky, the thunderous boom following closely behind. She walked on the path, heedless of the rain pelting her cloak.   
"So it begins again, my dear sister."   
She turned around and saw a figure standing on top of a rock pillar.   
"Leave me alone, brother," she warned.   
He cocked his head a little. "How could you betray me? Betray our father?"   
"I will never admit him as my father!" Her eyes narrowed in anger. "My maker, yes, I will admit that he is half of the reason we are here, but I will never call him 'father'. He is not worthy to be called that from me. I won't give him that honor. You never asked me what happened that day when he came."   
"I don't have to, sister. I saw with my own eyes what happened. I saw him pull a sword out of our father's dead body. I saw him take you away from me."   
"We were children then. He went back to find you, I begged him to. But you were gone."   
"Because I left. Unlike you, I didn't want to stay with our father's murderer. And as I have suffered, so shall he."   
"What are you going to do?" she asked, dread filling her.   
"Since he took away our father," he smiled. "I will take away his child."   
"No!" she shouted. "You can't! His child was born after it happened!"   
"It doesn't matter. What's a century or two?"   
"Don't even think about going near or doing anything to either of them."   
"And why not, my dear sister?"   
"Because, my dear brother," she snarled. "I will fight against you to protect them."   
"Another betrayal," he sighed. "Will it never end? This shall be our final game. And this time I will win." He smiled at her and disappeared.   
_You are a fool, brother,_ she thought. _Why don't you listen to me? But you are right. This will be our final game._   



	2. Chapter One

Family Debts 1

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Part One 

_ "Father," she pleaded, and the man seemed to go limp, an expression on his face that caused terror to well up in him. Something was going to happen, he had to protect her, the baby..._   
_ It all seemed to happen at once, in one horrible moment. Herke shouted, "No! I'd rather see you die than see you marry the demon!" He pulled a dagger from his belt and threw it just as Sekhmet realized what he was doing and turned, trying to shield her with his body. He was too slow, too late. Time froze as the dagger left Herke's hand, as he tried to spin around. There was no sound, complete silence…_   
_ And then time resumed, sound resumed, and Lyonta gave a strangled scream and sank in his arms, fingers slipping in the blood pouring from her chest._

Sekhmet shot upright in his bed, gasping, and covered with sweat. He took a few deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart, then shakily wiped his hands down his face.   
_If there is one memory I could ever erase from my mind,_ he thought, _that would be the one. Lyonta…_   
Over four hundred years and Sekhmet still remembered her. Lyonta helped him while he was living in the evil part of the forest not far from their clan village. The day she told him that she loved him; it scared him at first because he thought someone like him could never understand love. But Sekhmet soon realized that he was in love with Lyonta and it thrilled him when she told him she was pregnant. After the massive shock, of course. He never felt so happy before in his life.   
_But all good things come to an end,_ Sekhmet thought bitterly, forced to remember Lyonta's father stabbing her, and her dying in his arms. _Did Talpa find out about us, somehow?_ Sekhmet wondered. _Is that how her father knew?_   
He stood up from his bed and walked over to the small table. A watch, a wallet, and a set of keys to Mia's house, just a few small items that were necessary in the Mortal Realm rested there. Behind the knickknacks was a picture of Chadih. Sekhmet picked up the photo of his daughter and smiled sadly. If only Lyonta was alive to see their daughter.   
"Daddy?"   
Sekhmet looked and saw Chadih standing in the doorway leading to her room. She looked frightened.   
"Chadih," Sekhmet put the photo on the table. "What's wrong?"   
The little girl quickly walked to her father. He picked her up.   
"I had a scary dream," whimpered Chadih.   
"Don't cry," said her father as he sat in a chair, resting her in his lap. "It's all right. Tell me about it."   
"There were three ladies," Chadih began. "Two were dressed in dark clothes; one was protecting me, and the other one had a sword and she was yelling at the third lady. I think it was about me."   
Sekhmet began to feel worried about this and asked, "What did the other lady look like?"   
"She looked like Grandpa," his daughter answered. "But her hair was different colors like mine is."   
_It couldn't be… _Sekhmet thought uneasily.   
Chadih looked up at her father. "Daddy?"   
Sekhmet smiled down at her. "It was just a dream, Chadih," he said. "Don't you worry about it. Now you get back to bed. You have school tomorrow."   
"Will you tuck me in?" Chadih asked.   
"Of course I will." Sekhmet carried Chadih back to her room, laying her on her bed. He stayed with his daughter until he was sure she was asleep. A light smile on her face told Sekhmet that she was probably dreaming about butterflies and ponies. Sekhmet left her room and returned to his own bed.   
_"She looked like Grandpa,"_ Chadih's words returned to him. _"But her hair was different colors like mine is."_   
Sekhmet closed his eyes briefly. "Kiyaa," he whispered in disgust. "Damn it." He turned onto his side and began to drift off to sleep; silently praying that the dream Chadih had was only a bad dream and nothing more. 

_Pain… it hurt… How did he know? It's cold… my love… I lost… my child… so cold… so dark… I'm not afraid… but where am I? Ah! Ground… hard and cold… it's freezing here… there's light… what? A blanket? But how? Who?_ "Who…?"   
"There are some things you must do for me before I can release you." 

Sekhmet got out of the jeep and walked towards the main entrance to Lee Chang Elementary School. Just after finishing lunch, he had gotten a call from the principal asking him to come to the school. He was worried only a little bit. A couple of weeks ago, a boy that was two grades ahead of Chadih was picking on her and she slugged him in his jaw, knocking out two teeth. The boy's mother wasn't surprised – she knew her son had it coming – but was completely shocked that it was a girl, let alone younger than her son.   
Sekhmet pulled the door open and walked to the principal's office. There was a police officer talking to Mrs. Kim, who was Chadih's teacher, and the principal's secretary. Chadih was sitting in a chair, her backpack next to her, swinging her legs and playing with her bracelet.   
"Excuse me," said Sekhmet.   
"Oh, Mr. Naaza," said Mrs. Kim. "I'm so glad you're here."   
Chadih waved. "Hi, Daddy."   
"Hi, sweetie," he said. "I'll be with you in a minute." He turned back to the others. "What's wrong?"   
"Some woman tried taking your daughter off the playground," said the officer.   
"What?!" Sekhmet exclaimed.   
"I don't know who she was," said Mrs. Kim. "We finished lunch and went to the playground and… it was like she appeared out of nowhere. I called all the children away from her and she tried to grab Chadih. I stopped her and got right in her face and told her to leave. I have to admit that was a great make-up job she had on."   
Sekhmet felt his insides tighten. "What did this woman look like?"   
"She had medium-length red, black, white, and yellow hair, brown eyes – I wonder where she got that kind of contact lenses, her outfit was unique, and it looked like she had scales on the sides of her face and arms."   
_Damn her,_ Sekhmet thought and inhaled deeply.   
"You wouldn't happen to know who she is, would you?" asked the officer.   
Sekhmet shook his head. "Can't say that I do. If you don't mind, I'd like to take Chadih home for the rest of the day."   
"That's what the principal suggested," said the secretary. "Everything's set. All you have to do is sign the early release form." She went to her desk, picked up the clipboard and pen, and handed them to Sekhmet.   
_I'm glad Cale taught me how to read and write,_ Sekhmet thought as he signed his name. "Come on, Chadih," he called, handing back the clipboard. "Let's go home."   
Chadih jumped off the chair, picked up her backpack, walked over to her father, and was lifted into his arms.   
"You're lucky, Chadih," Mrs. Kim said. "You're leaving early on a Friday and starting your weekend early, too."   
"Yeah," said Chadih. "But I have to come back Monday."   
Sekhmet laughed. "Just a few more weeks and you'll have the whole summer to run around." He looked at Mrs. Kim. "Thank you for calling me."   
"When things like this happen," she said. "You'll hear it faster than the wind can carry it."   
Sekhmet nodded at her and left the school. He walked to the jeep, opened the driver's door, putting Chadih inside. She climbed over to the passenger seat and Sekhmet got in.   
"Put your seatbelt on," he said.   
Chadih fastened the buckle and Sekhmet started driving back to Mia's house.   
"Daddy, the woman that was on the playground," said Chadih. "She was in my dream."   
"I know."   
"How do you know?"   
"Because fathers know just about everything." Sekhmet grinned at his daughter.   
Chadih laughed and hugged him. "I love you, Daddy."   
"I love you, too, Chadih." 

Cale searched the house, eventually finding Mia at her computer. "Have you seen Sekhmet?"   
"The principal from Chadih's school called," Mia answered, not looking up from the monitor.   
"Uh-oh," Cale grinned. "Whose teeth did our manadeshi knock out this time?"   
Mia looked at him. "Actually, he told me they didn't say what was wrong. All they did was ask him to go to the school. I let him borrow my jeep."   
Cale shrugged and went downstairs. He walked into the living room and saw Dayus lying on the small couch, his legs hanging over the armrest, reading a book.   
"Did you tell Sekhmet that his father wants to talk to him?" asked Dayus.   
"He's not here," said Cale. Dayus looked at him. "He went to Chadih's school."   
Dayus smiled. "Who lost the teeth?"   
"They didn't say. Mia told me that they wanted Sekhmet to go to the school. For what, who knows."   
Dayus returned to his book. "Essah didn't say what he wanted to talk to Sekhmet about either."   
"Not like it's any of our business." Cale sat on the other couch and shifted through the pile of mail. He picked up one particular envelope and smiled. "We got a letter from Ryo."   
"Read it, read it," encouraged Dayus.   
Cale tore the envelope open, unfolded the paper, and read out loud:   


> __

Dear Mia, Yuli, Kayura, Dayus, Cale, Sekhmet, Chadih, and White Blaze,   
__ It's pretty hot here, not that I'm complaining unlike my Dad. I guess Wildfire has something to do with me handling the heat so well.   
__ Last week, we saw a whole pack of tigers. If I could, I would bring home a female to be White Blaze's girlfriend. But first, we would definitely have to make her immortal.   
__ By the time you're reading this letter, my Dad and I'll most likely be somewhere in Kenya, looking for a bunch of rhinos. Ancient One, save me.   
__ I really miss being at home with you guys and the other Ronins. I should be back in Japan maybe around Christmas time.   
__ Here are a few pictures of my dad and me, and notice how happy I am. Not. I still say I look like an idiot wearing this safari outfit. Laugh now, but don't make fun of me when I get home.   
__ Take care,   
__ Ryo 

  
Cale pulled out the pictures and started laughing. "He has everything! Including the hat!" Cale passed one of the photos to Dayus and the Warlord of Illusion couldn't help laughing as well.   
In the photo, Ryo had on the famous tan colored shorts, shirt, and hat. His father also had the same outfit on, his hand was on Ryo's shoulder, and he was smiling. Ryo's expression, however, was humiliation mixed with disgust.   
"I want a copy of this one," Dayus chuckled.   
"Better make a few copies," Cale grinned. "I'm sure the other Ronins will want one." He sighed. "It's gotten quiet since they've left."   
"Yeah," Dayus agreed. "It's funny. The Ronins somewhat moved out and we somewhat moved in."   
"True," nodded Cale. "Rowen is in Germany."   
"Kento is in China."   
"Sage is in America."   
"Cye is in Ireland."   
"Ryo is somewhere in Africa." Cale stared at the letter. "Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze are here."   
"And Kayura is in the Dynasty." Dayus sat up. "She really doesn't care about being in the Mortal Realm."   
"I wonder, when the Ronins come back, will we have to move out?"   
Dayus thought for a moment. "Us? Maybe. I think Sekhmet will stay except for the summer because of Chadih." He looked out the window at the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway, and saw Sekhmet and Chadih get out of the jeep. "And speaking of our manadeshi and her father, here they come."   
Father and daughter entered the house, Chadih's laughter making its way through the air.   
"Manadeshi," called Dayus. "Was that boy picking on you again?"   
Chadih ran into the living room. "He doesn't bother me anymore," she smiled proudly.   
"I wonder why," said Cale.   
Sekhmet entered. "Chadih, why don't you go get changed and play with White Blaze."   
"Okay," said his daughter and she ran upstairs.   
Cale looked at Sekhmet. "All right, what happened this time?"   
"Someone tried taking Chadih off the playground."   
"What?" Dayus asked alarmed. "Who?"   
"My guess is that it was Kiyaa." Sekhmet answered. "From the way Chadih's teacher described her, it had to be her."   
"Why would she go after Chadih?" asked Cale.   
Sekhmet shook his head. "I don't know. But I'm going to talk to Essah, and if I see Kiyaa there, I'm going to say a lot more than words of warning."   
"Speaking of Essah," said Dayus. "He sent a message a little while ago and he wants to talk to you."   
"About what?"   
"He didn't tell us."   
Sekhmet tapped the back of the couch for a moment. "I'll be back shortly." He left the house and teleported himself to the realm of the Snake-gods. 

_ {I really think that the two of you should try. I know that you-}_   
_ {Let him hate me, Essah. Let him hate me.}_

Essah opened his eyes, leaving his trance. He stood up and walked out of his room to the great hall. Sekhmet would be arriving soon, he felt his son's presence enter the Snake-god Realm.   
Looking around the hall, Essah saw Xiyaln holding her newborn son, the first full-blooded Snake-god born after so many centuries since Aoi. Essah felt a pang of grief as he thought about her. Aoi was the last born before the war that nearly wiped out all of the Snake-gods. He killed her, releasing her from the everyday torture of her life and magic being drained from her corpse-like body. In a way, part of him died with her.   
The hall door opened and Sekhmet entered. Essah smiled and raised his hand in greeting. Sekhmet returned the gesture and his eyes scanned the hall. He watched his son's expression harden and he walked over to a small group near Xiyaln. Essah walked over to them and heard Sekhmet's voice.   
"You bitch," he hissed. "If you ever go near her again, I swear to whatever God or gods that are worshiped today, that hell will seem like heaven when I get through with you."   
"Where do you get the audacity to speak to me that way?" Kiyaa's voice reached Essah. "You're nothing but-"   
"What's going on?" Essah broke in. "Sekhmet?"   
Sekhmet looked at his father. "Kiyaa tried taking Chadih at her school today."   
"Kiyaa!" said Essah.   
"Her name is not 'Chadih'," Kiyaa glared at Sekhmet. "I will call my daughter whatever I wish."   
"She is not your daughter!" growled Sekhmet. "You abandoned your daughter when she was only four. You told me that you never gave her a name because you didn't want to become attached to her and then you would eventually forget her. I named her. I marked her. I claimed her as my daughter. I gave her what you should have given her from the moment she born! Your daughter is dead, Kiyaa. Stay away from Chadih."   
Kiyaa's eyes started to glow with anger. "How dare you! You half-breed bastard!"   
"Be careful how you use the term 'half-breed'," warned Sekhmet. "If I remember correctly, you also said that you consorted with a human and then gave birth."   
"Sekhmet," Essah stepped in before either of the two could say anything else. "Please, go wait outside." His son looked at him and then at Kiyaa before leaving the hall. Essah turned to Kiyaa. "What the hell were you thinking? Trying to kidnap Chadih?"   
"You can have your son, but I can't have my daughter?" demanded Kiyaa. "Is that how it works?"   
"The daughter you gave birth to no longer lives," said Essah. "I was there, Kiyaa."   
"She is my daughter. I have the right to claim her." Kiyaa looked at everyone else. "I know that there are others here that were once a parent to a child that was half-human. I know that you'll agree with me. If Essah has his son, I should have my daughter."   
Silence hung in the air. Essah spoke, "I understand that those who did have half-breed children envy me because my son is the only half-breed that has lived beyond the age of ten in human years. Some humans cared for them, others didn't. I know that most of you who left your children probably wonder what he or she would have been like if they lived as long as Sekhmet had before he joined the Dynasty. And I'm glad that he is here with me. I'm not saying this to hurt you. Sekhmet is my only child. If you side with Kiyaa believing that she has the right to claim her daughter, I won't be angry with you. But I can't say the same for Sekhmet."   
No one said anything.   
_They'll side with me,_ smiled Kiyaa. _I know they will. If they were given the opportunity to claim their children again, they would. Why should Essah be the only one with a half-human child?_   
"Kiyaa," said Xiyaln.   
"I have my right," said Kiyaa triumphantly.   
Xiyaln shook her head. "No," she said. "You do not."   
"What?"   
"Sekhmet is right." Xiyaln said. "I was a mother to a half-human boy. He wasn't even a year old when I left him by a small river. Like you, Kiyaa, I didn't name him or mark him. I only pray that someone found him and took care of him." She looked at Tarynl, her Match, and then at her baby. "The son I have now will never replace the son I abandoned. It's been at least six hundred years. And everyday I can't help but wonder what he would have been like if he had lived as long as Sekhmet has."   
_Six hundred years…_ Essah thought.   
Xiyaln continued, "If I was given the chance to claim the son I abandoned all those centuries ago, I wouldn't. Yes, I admit that I carried him and I gave birth to him. But I wouldn't claim him. I lost my right to claim him when I left him by the river. You don't have the right to claim the girl. Sekhmet is right. I should have marked my son the day he was born. Let Sekhmet raise Chadih. She is his daughter."   
Some of the Snake-gods voiced their agreement with Xiyaln while others nodded.   
"I can't believe what I am hearing." Kiyaa said in disgust. "We're free from Talpa's oppression and you're still groveling before Essah!"   
"Essah has nothing to do with this!" shouted Tarynl. "It's true. None of us wanted to see our children become slaves like we were. But I should have marked my daughter and made myself a part in her life like Essah had done with Sekhmet. Her mother loved her, but that didn't stop my daughter from being killed. If I had the opportunity, I wouldn't claim her either. That is my penance for leaving her." He looked at the other Snake-gods. "I think we all can agree that Chadih is better off with Sekhmet. They're both half-human. He has taken care of her for a year now. He is the only parent that she knows and she loves him."   
All of them murmured their agreement.   
"Then it's decided," said Essah, looking at Kiyaa. "Chadih stays with Sekhmet."   
"I will not stand by and watch my daughter be raised by your son." Kiyaa hissed. "If none of you agree with me, fine. At least I have realized that Talpa can't hunt me down anymore. Talpa has been destroyed by the Ronins. What are you afraid of?"   
"That history will repeat itself," said Xiyaln. "And we might try to annihilate each other again."   
"And be sold out by Essah." Kiyaa snapped.   
"I'll admit that his decision was rather extreme," Taryln said. "But even you have to acknowledge the fact that he did save our kind from extinction."   
Kiyaa narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he was right. "If you want to believe that my daughter is better off with Sekhmet, go ahead. But I don't."   
"Kiyaa," said Essah. "Listen to me." But the Snake-goddess disappeared. Essah sighed and saw some Snake-gods shake their heads. He walked to the hall doors and went outside, finding his son on the steps.   
"Well?" Sekhmet looked up at his father.   
Essah sat next to him. "Everyone has agreed that Chadih stays with you."   
"Even you?"   
"Of course. She's my granddaughter. I'll say it now, I didn't influence anyone."   
Sekhmet grinned. Then asked, "What about Kiyaa?"   
"Just don't let your guard down." Essah said truthfully.   
"That's what I was afraid of." Sekhmet closed his eyes momentarily. "What did you want to see me about?"   
"I have something to give you." Essah reached into his pocket and pulled out a small circular pendant with an upside-down triangle engraved on it. "Remember this?"   
"Yeah, I do." Sekhmet smiled. "You had that on the day I met you."   
_Time for truth._ Essah toyed with the pendant a little. "It belonged to your mother. She gave this to me the first time we were together. I thought that maybe you should have it, or you can give it to Chadih."   
The smile left Sekhmet's face as he looked at the pendant. Sadness filled him, then changed to bitterness. He got to his feet before the bitterness could change to anger. "Give it to Rowen," he said. "He is my half-sister's descendant. It belongs to him, not me."   
"You are her first born child, Sekhmet." Essah stood up.   
"But I wasn't her favorite. Jynavy was. When I was thrown out of the village and lived in the forest, that was the happiest time of my life. I planned to have a future with Lyonta, but her father found out that she was carrying my child and he killed her. I have my daughter with me now, thanks to you, despite all that I had done to you. But last night I had to see Lyonta die again." Sekhmet turned away. "Before I killed everyone in the village, Jynavy told me that our mother loved me."   
"She did."   
"No, she didn't. She used me to get her first husband out of the way so she could marry Viraz. And before I killed her, she said that she wished that I had never been born and she should have let Viraz drown me."   
"I know, Sekhmet." Essah walked next to his son. "I was inside that soul-orb you put me in. I heard everything when you destroyed the village. It's hard to say anything right when you bring up someone's dark past." He put his hand on Sekhmet's shoulder. "I did want to take you away. I knew what kind of life you would have there. But the only place I could bring you was the Dynasty. And if I had brought you somewhere else, Talpa would have found you and brought you into the Dynasty a lot sooner. I was told what would happen if I ever had a son. I didn't want you to become a Dark Warlord of the Dynasty. But you did and you are the Warlord of Venom. I guess it was inevitable. There's really no sense trying to stop what Fate has planned for us, is there?"   
Sekhmet looked at Essah. "Why didn't she kill me? Because of you?"   
"Partially," his father answered. "There's another reason, but I'll tell you some other time."   
"I'm used to that by now." Sekhmet walked down the steps and stopped. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"   
"I would like the two of you to try," said Essah.   
"It's too late for that." Sekhmet shook his head and returned to Mia's house.   
Essah looked at the pendant and closed his hand over it. "It is never too late, my son." 

Kiyaa sat on a stone pillar overlooking a small town surrounded by trees. _Pitiful humans, _she thought._ My daughter is half-human, but her Snake-goddess blood makes her worthier than any of you. Her father was unworthy to be with me. I did care for him, though. But if you humans can reclaim the children you abandoned, so shall I._   
"I never thought I would see another one of your kind again," a male voice said.   
Kiyaa turned around and saw no one. "Who's there?" she demanded. A beam of energy shot at her. Kiyaa quickly moved out of the way and hovered in the air. "You have just made a big mistake."   
"I'm only testing your strength," said the invisible attacker.   
Kiyaa was getting annoyed. "I do not wish to play such childish games," she called out. "I prefer to see my opponents before I kill them."   
"See me, you shall." He appeared floating in the air a few meters away from her. He was wearing dark modern human clothing with a hooded cloak around his shoulders, his hair was even black and white streaks, and his eyes were as dark as the night sky. But his face, handsome as it was and looked human, had a look that was too beautiful to be human. "Satisfied?" he asked.   
"Who and what are you?" demanded Kiyaa.   
He smiled and pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, holding it up so that she could see the crisscross pattern starting on the back of his hand and traveled up his arm, disappearing beneath his sleeve.   
Kiyaa's eyes widened in shock. "Impossible," she said. "Your kind has been dead for thousands of years. When I was still a child they died."   
"You're wrong. One survived and I am his son. I am half-human like your daughter and so is my sister. But she doesn't have the same view as I do. One of your kind killed my father and turned my sister against me."   
"So you wish to kill all Snake-gods in retaliation?" Kiyaa asked. "Well, you won't start with me!" She summoned her power and attacked.   
_Such power she has,_ he thought, blocking her attack. _Stronger than the legends I've heard about them._   
They continued to battle for many hours. Kiyaa threw a fireball at him. Her aim was true and when the smoke cleared, he was gone. Kiyaa stood on the ground and smiled. "Foolish."   
"Indeed you are."   
Before Kiyaa could move, he grabbed her hair and held a sword at her throat.   
"You resemble the belly-crawling reptile," he said. "I don't. But I can be just as silent and deadly."   
"Go ahead and kill me then," said Kiyaa, sensing her defeat.   
"I wanted to," he said. "But I don't now. Even though you are a Snake-goddess, I see that you are more like me. You think like I do." He lowered the sword, but didn't release her hair. "Why don't we form a partnership?"   
"A partnership?" asked Kiyaa, amusement in her voice. "What makes you think I'd side with you?"   
He turned her so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "You help me get what I want," he said. "I'll help you get what you want."   
"And just what is it that you want, and what I want?"   
"You help me get the man that killed my father, I'll help you reclaim your daughter." 

"The Snake-goddess that tried to kidnap the girl has joined your brother."   
"That's not like him. He hates the Snake-gods with a passion. But still, if they can serve his purpose he'll use them to his own extent. We better keep an eye on them."   
  
Manadeshi = teacher's pet / favorite pupil   



	3. Part Two

Family Debts 2

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Part Two 

"Daddy! Watch me!"   
"Chadih, don't make White Blaze run too fast," Sekhmet told his daughter. "I don't want you to fall."   
"You know that White Blaze would never let anything happen to Chadih," said Cale. "Or Yuli."   
"He loves them both," said Sekhmet. "I know." He sat at the picnic table and watched his daughter sitting on White Blaze's back, and the tiger ran around the empty public playground.   
School had ended two weeks ago and the proud father promised to take Chadih to the park for a picnic. Cale and Dayus had tagged along with them to keep an eye on Chadih. Yuli was already at the park with White Blaze when they had arrived and now the young boy had climbed onto White Blaze's back, sitting in front of Chadih. Their laughter sailed through the air as White Blaze continued to run.   
Cale grinned. "Sekhmet, I think I'm looking at your future son-in-law."   
"What?" Sekhmet looked at him.   
"Look at them."   
"They're only seven-years-old, Cale." Sekhmet said. "It's a little early to think about marriage."   
"Look at the bright side," said Cale. "At least you know who he is. You can threaten him now and not worry about how he treats her after they get married."   
"You are such an idiot." Dayus shook his head. He looked at Chadih and Sekhmet noticed the sad look on his face. Cale also had the same look in his eyes.   
_I can't say that I blame them,_ Sekhmet thought.   
All three of them were fathers and Sekhmet felt a little guilty that he was the only one of them that still had his daughter. Dayus never saw his son grow up to become a man and the Oni forced him to kill his newborn daughter. Cale had to watch his little boy die in his arms. Sekhmet knew that they weren't trying to replace their children with Chadih. Just watching her brought back the memories of their children that were from another lifetime.   
"I heard Yuli's mother say that you should go out sometime and look for a woman who would be a good mother to Chadih," said Dayus.   
"She has a mother." Sekhmet said. "Lyonta will always be her mother." _Nothing will ever change that._   
White Blaze stopped and looked down the path leading towards the parking lot.   
"Come on, White Blaze," said Yuli.   
"What's the matter?" Chadih asked.   
"He just stopped," her best friend answered.   
Sekhmet felt a tingle in the back of his mind, a little premonition that a Snake-god or goddess was in the Mortal Realm. And Sekhmet knew it wasn't his father. He got to his feet. "White Blaze," he called. "Get away from there!"   
The tiger started to run towards the three Warlords.   
Kiyaa appeared in front of them. "Hello, little one," she said to Chadih.   
"You're that lady from the school playground!" said Yuli. "Why did you try taking Chadih?"   
Kiyaa smiled. "Because I'm-"   
"Get away from her, Kiyaa." Sekhmet warned.   
The Snake-goddess turned and looked at him and his friends. "Why, Sekhmet. How good it is to see you again."   
"You know my Daddy?" Chadih asked.   
"We go a long way back." Kiyaa answered. "Not all of it good, though." She walked towards Sekhmet. "I'm here to take what is mine, Sekhmet. And you and your friends are not stopping me."   
"I almost beat you that one time if Anubis hadn't interrupted." Sekhmet reminded her. "I will stop you, Kiyaa. My power is greater than yours because of my father and my Armor."   
"Oh yes, dear Anubis, the deceased Warlord of Cruelty." Kiyaa shook her head. "I'll admit that you did have the upper hand during our fight over four hundred years ago. Essah is the strongest of the Snake-gods, and even though you are half-human, so are you. But things have changed. I have greater power than all the Snake-gods combined."   
"Right." Sekhmet laughed falsely.   
"As the humans say," Kiyaa raised her hand. "Seeing is believing." A lightning bolt shot from her hand towards the three Warlords. Quickly they jumped out of the way and landed in different places.   
_How did she do that?_ Sekhmet asked himself. During their fight after he had unfortunately met her, Sekhmet had seen Kiyaa wait before striking to gather enough energy for her attacks. But now she was attacking without even a slight pause in between. Where did she get this kind of power? Did the other Snake-gods know?   
Kiyaa sent the trio flying backwards towards the trees. Sekhmet hit one and he collapsed to the ground.   
"Daddy!" cried Chadih. She jumped off White Blaze's back and ran to her father.   
_You won't be calling him 'Daddy' anymore, little one,_ Kiyaa thought, reaching out to grab Chadih.   
Suddenly, two figures dressed in dark clothes, landed in front of Kiyaa, blocking her from Chadih. They both had cloaks on with the hoods pulled up. One had on a mask and held Chadih behind her. The other one had a katana on her back and one in her hand, the second sheath hanging at her left hip.   
Sekhmet looked at them and remembered the dream that Chadih had told him. _It was a warning…_ he thought.   
"Back off!" warned the one with the katanas.   
Kiyaa looked at her and then a smile appeared. "So you are his sister," she said. "I can't say that I'm impressed. You have no business here. Get out of my way."   
"It's you that has no business here! Why did you join my brother?"   
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kiyaa answered. "Why he made me promise not to fight you is beyond me. However, he did say that if you become a nuisance, I can." Kiyaa threw a fireball at her, but she raised her hand and deflected it.   
"Leave now," she said. "And tell my brother that this game will end."   
Kiyaa glared at her for a moment and then she disappeared.   
"Chadih." Sekhmet got to his feet as Dayus helped Cale stand up. She turned around and ran to her father. He picked her up and asked, "Are you all right?"   
Chadih nodded. "Daddy, my dream."   
"I know," said Sekhmet. He looked at the two saviors. "Thank you for protecting my daughter. I'm indebted to you."   
"There is no need for debt," said the one with the katanas. She pulled back her hood. Her eyes were dark as the night sky, her hair was even black and white streaks, and her face had an inhuman beauty even though she looked human.   
"Who are you?" Sekhmet asked.   
"My name is Parz," she answered. "This is my servant, Altyno. Peace, Sekhmet, son of Essah, Warlord of Venom."   
"How do you know who I am?" Sekhmet asked in shock.   
"I can't explain everything now," said Parz. "But I must speak with your father. It's very important."   
Sekhmet looked at her. Something in the back of his mind told him that he could trust Parz. And why not? She and her servant had just saved his daughter from being kidnapped by Kiyaa. And there was also something very familiar about Parz. If only he could figure out what.   
"All right," Sekhmet agreed. "I'll take you to him." 

They returned to Mia's house first, then left Chadih, Yuli, White Blaze, Cale, Dayus, and Altyno at the house for a few reasons, the major one was explaining to Mia what happened at the park. Sekhmet teleported himself and Parz to the Snake-god Realm.   
"How is it that you know my father?" Sekhmet asked.   
"It's a very long story," said Parz. "And there isn't much time to tell it. For now, let's just say that I owe him a debt and I'm starting to repay it. You'll find out all you need to know later." She stopped at the doors. "I think it's best if you wait outside."   
"Why is that?"   
"Essah might be happy to see me, but the other Snake-gods won't be because of who I am."   
"Just answer me this question," said Sekhmet. "How old are you?"   
Parz looked at him. "I'm exactly two hundred years older than you." She pulled the hood up and opened the door. 

Essah walked through the cavern towards the main doors. He felt Sekhmet enter along with someone else and he wasn't the only one that felt it. Several other Snake-gods also went to the main hall. Upon arriving, they saw a person wearing dark clothes and a hooded cloak walk towards the center and stopped.   
"Who are you?" demanded one Snake-god.   
The visitor pulled back the hood so that they could see her face, then she pulled her left sleeve up, revealing the crisscross pattern on her arm. Essah smiled and his heart jumped with gladness, while the other Snake-gods hissed and some walked backwards a little.   
"You," gasped one Snake-goddess.   
"Parz," said Essah and he walked over to her. "You're all right."   
"It's been a long time, Essah," said Parz.   
"You knew that she lived?" Tarynl asked. "You said that Goshiem was dead!"   
"Goshiem is dead," said Essah. "For six hundred fifty years."   
"But she is his daughter!"   
"Not by choice." Parz said. "I never called Goshiem my father and I never will. Jinmin, however, idolizes him."   
"Jinmin?" someone asked. "Your… brother?"   
Parz nodded. "My twin."   
Horrified gasps went through the room. "Get out!" shouted Tarynl.   
"Now listen to me," said Essah.   
"How could you allow them to live?" Xiyaln asked.   
"You've gone too far this time, Essah." Tarynl said. "You knew that you they lived and you never told us!"   
"And then Talpa would have found out and then he would go after them." Essah said. "It was better that I only knew about them. Although, Jinmin hates us, me mostly."   
"That doesn't make any difference!" said Tarynl. "What about the legend? 'Both shall be salvation and destruction.' It's too dangerous for them to live. Their kind nearly destroyed ours."   
"That was thousands of years ago," said Parz. "And it was the generation before you that defeated the males. All the females were dead before that. I have no desire to see Goshiem's kind rise from hell again. Do you think I asked to be his spawn? I'm half-human. I've lived over six hundred, fifty years as a human."   
"It doesn't matter," said one Snake-god.   
"Then I guess it doesn't matter about those of you who had children that were half-human." Parz saw some guilty looks. "It's true the legend says that Jinmin and I are both salvation and destruction. But I won't be destruction for you Snake-gods or the humans." She looked at Essah. "I wouldn't have come here unless it was an emergency, but there's something that all of you need to know. One Snake-goddess has sided with Jinmin."   
"I find that hard to believe," said Tarynl. "Since your brother hates us so much-"   
"Kiyaa has sided with Jinmin." Parz said. "And she tried taking Chadih again today. Her power has increased because of my brother. Why he chose her to be his partner, I will never know. But the next time you see her, don't expect a warm welcome." She left.   
No one said anything and then they returned to their rooms. Only Essah and Xiyaln stayed.   
"If she's telling the truth," Xiyaln finally said. "That she won't harm us-"   
"She won't," said Essah.   
"Why do I get the feeling that there's a bond between you and her? But it wasn't like the one you had with Aoi."   
Essah looked at the Snake-goddess. "Let's just leave it at that." And he left the hall. 

Sekhmet looked up as Parz came out the door. "Well?" he asked.   
"Like I said," she smiled. "They weren't too happy."   
Essah came outside and looked at Parz. "I wish you had told me that you came back."   
"It's better that they do know that I live," she said. "I doubt that Kiyaa is ever coming back here."   
"I doubt that she will." Essah sighed and looked at Sekhmet. "I bet that you have a lot of questions."   
"Oh believe me, I do." Sekhmet said. "But I won't ask them now. I just want to be home with Chadih and make sure that she's safe." He looked at Parz then back to his father. "You trust her?"   
Essah nodded. "With my life."   
"I'll accept that for now." Sekhmet and Parz walked down the stairs and teleported back to the Mortal Realm. 

That night Sekhmet watched his daughter sleeping next to him in the guest bedroom with Yuli sleeping on the other side of Chadih. The young boy had somehow managed to convince his parents to let him stay the night. Sekhmet grinned. Yuli was starting to pick up some of the Warlords' traits.   
Sekhmet rose from the bed quietly so he wouldn't disturb the children. White Blaze was resting at the foot of the bed. He raised his head and gave a low rumble.   
"You keep an eye on them, White Blaze." Sekhmet told the large tiger as he left the room and walked to the kitchen.   
Dayus was in there, sitting in a chair, eating a sandwich, and reading a book. "How's the kids?" he asked.   
"They're sleeping," answered Sekhmet, sitting in the other chair. "White Blaze is in the room with them. How come you're still awake?"   
"Couldn't sleep." Dayus held up the book. "I'm almost done reading this and I stopped in the middle of it yesterday. Also, just incase Kiyaa decides to make a house call."   
"Cale still asleep?"   
"Yeah, we're alternating shifts." Dayus smiled a little. "I decided to let him sleep."   
"That's thoughtful of you." Sekhmet complimented. "I can't thank you two enough for helping me protect Chadih."   
"She's your daughter, Sekhmet. I never saw mine until that day…" Dayus stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I don't want to see you lose Chadih."   
"It wasn't your fault." Sekhmet put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Dayus, the Oni killed your daughter, not you."   
"But it was my hand… on the knife…"   
"You didn't kill her. Do you hear me?"   
Dayus looked at him and nodded.   
"Okay then." Sekhmet released his shoulder. "Where's Parz and Altyno?"   
"Altyno is sleeping on the living room couch." Dayus said. "Parz… uh, last time I saw her, she was on the roof."   
"The roof?" Sekhmet raised an eyebrow.   
"Don't ask me why she's up there," said Dayus. "Because I haven't a clue."   
Sekhmet shook his head and left the kitchen. 

Parz sat near the chimney on the top of Mia's house. She was used to being on rooftops. All her life, it was the easiest way to avoid the streets.   
_Sekhmet,_ Parz thought. _I swore the day you were born that I would protect you. But that one time, that day I couldn't stop you from joining the Dynasty and imprisoning your father. I warned Essah what kind of destiny Fate had written for you. I told him that I wanted to take you away when you were a baby, but he wouldn't let me. The way Viraz treated you made me sick. And when Jynavy was born I wanted to take both of you away when she was old enough to leave your mother. But then you killed Viraz shortly after your half-sister was born. Essah still didn't let me take you away from there. He should have._   
Parz heard a slight scuffle and looked up. "Essah," she said. "What brings you here?"   
The Snake-god sat next to her. "I wanted to check up on my son and my granddaughter. And I also wanted to see you, Parz. Four hundred years on your own, I like to know what happened to you during those centuries."   
"I hid," she said. "That crazy Seer Talpa had two hundred years ago tried capturing me."   
"I see that he failed." Essah smiled. "Was there anyone who came into your life? Someone like your husband?"   
"No one." Parz shook her head. "And there never will be."   
"I'm sorry." Essah put his arm around her. She leaned against him, her head resting on his chest and her arms hugging his waist. Essah held her close, resting his head on top of hers.   
They didn't see Sekhmet looking at them. Sekhmet wanted to ask Parz if she knew why Kiyaa's power had increased so much and what her brother had to do with the renegade Snake-goddess. He came to the roof and was shocked at the sight of his father embracing this girl like that. He knew Essah was Matched with Aoi, but did he have a relationship with Parz as well? Did either woman know about the other? Something was telling Sekhmet in the back of his mind that is wasn't anything physical. Parz was here to protect Chadih from Kiyaa and her brother. And there was something else. He could feel it. Parz was hiding something about her heritage. She was half-human like he was, but what was the other half?   
_It'll have to wait till later,_ Sekhmet decided. He climbed down and went back to the bedroom where his daughter and her best friend were sound asleep.   



	4. Part Three

Family Debts 3

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Part Three 

The weeks had gone by without any sign of Kiyaa or Jinmin. The Snake-gods were begging to doubt that Parz's brother or the estranged Snake-goddess would ever show up. But Parz continued to warn them.   
Essah visited the Koji household every so often to talk to Sekhmet and Parz. Most of the time he talked to Parz. Sekhmet wanted to know how and why Parz and his father knew each other. The unasked questions he had were driving him crazy. Still, he kept silent, deciding that he could wait till after Chadih was safe from Kiyaa.   
Chadih woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at her father sleeping peacefully. Chadih carefully crawled out of bed and sneaked out of the room without waking Sekhmet. She went downstairs and into the living room. Parz was standing by the window.   
_How come she doesn't sleep?_ Chadih asked herself. "Parz?"   
The woman turned around and looked at her. "What's wrong, Chadih?" Parz asked.   
"I can't sleep," the little girl replied.   
"Why not?"   
"I'm worried about my Daddy."   
Parz smiled and sat down on the couch. "Come here."   
Chadih walked over to the couch and sat next to her new protector. "Did you have a daddy?"   
Parz sighed. "Sort of, but not really," she answered. "But I always thought of someone else as my father."   
"How come?"   
"He took care of me. Taught me how to live and respect life."   
"Are you a mommy?"   
Parz could feel the sadness swell in her at the innocent question. "I was once. I had a little boy."   
"What happened to him?" Chadih asked.   
"He's gone."   
"You mean he died?"   
Parz nodded, feeling the tears in her eyes. It had been so long since she had spoken of her son.   
Chadih toyed with one of the couch pillows. "My Mommy died. Daddy told me all about her." She looked at Parz. "Did you know my Mommy like you know my Grandpa?"   
"I knew about her," Parz answered. "But I didn't know her like I know your Grandfather."   
Chadih looked away. "I wish she was here."   
"She is," said Parz. "She's very close. And always will be." She smiled as a thought came into her mind. "I have song that I used to sing to my son. Would you like to hear it?"   
Chadih nodded and climbed onto Parz's lap. She started to sing, not knowing that Sekhmet was in the hallway listening. He had woken up and became very alarmed when he didn't see Chadih in bed. He came downstairs and overheard Chadih and Parz talking. But the song Parz was now singing… it was the same song that his mother had sung to Jynavy when she was a baby. And even back then, he always felt that it was very familiar.   
_Gods, how does she know that song?_ Sekhmet wondered. He waited until Parz finished singing and walked into the living room.   
Parz looked at him. "She's asleep," she said quietly.   
Sekhmet looked at his daughter, out like a light in Parz's arms. "That song you were singing," he said. "Where did you learn that?"   
"It was sung to me and Jinmin when we were children." Parz answered. "I used to sing it to my son."   
"I heard you tell Chadih about him." Sekhmet sat next to her and carefully took Chadih from her. "You know my father. Were you ever in the village I lived in when I was a boy?"   
"Perhaps," Parz said. She stood up from the couch and walked back to the window. "I've been to many villages during my life. I've seen shoguns and daimyos rise and fall countless times. And the world has changed so much over six hundred years… and very quickly, too."   
Silence hung in the air for a few moments and then Sekhmet brought up a new subject. "How old was he?" Sekhmet asked. Parz looked at him. "Your son," he clarified. "How old was he when he died?"   
Parz looked at the floor. "It's going to upset you, but…" She took a deep breath. "Around Chadih's age."   
Sekhmet looked down at his daughter. The fear spread through his body and his heart seemed to tighten.   
"He wasn't really mine," Parz went on. "I found him when he was a child. He wasn't even a year old."   
"Did you ever try looking for his real parents?"   
"No, I didn't have to. I could tell that he was abandoned."   
"How could you tell?" Sekhmet asked.   
Parz looked up. "Left half naked nearing the winter by a partially frozen river? That was enough for me."   
"I see." Sekhmet rose to his feet still holding Chadih in his arms. He started to leave then he turned around and looked at Parz. "How did he die?"   
"Hunters killed him," she answered. "And before you ask, no, it wasn't an accident." She turned back to her original post and looked out the window.   
Sekhmet didn't bother to ask any more questions. He stared at her for a few moments then left the living room and went back upstairs to his bedroom. Sekhmet laid Chadih on the bed and tucked the sheet snuggly around his daughter. She moved a little but didn't wake.   
_Dayus lost his children._ Sekhmet thought. _Cale lost his son. Parz lost her son, too. I have lost my daughter twice, yet I'm the only one that got my child back. And I'm not going to lose her again._ He sat on the bed and brushed Chadih's hair away from her forehead. _I am fortunate… but I can't help feeling guilty._

Parz's eyes scanned the backyard for any sign of her brother or his companion. It was silent and calm, as it was dark; the crescent moon giving what little light it had to show her the area. Not that she needed it. Parz had eyes like a cat. Seeing in the dark was second nature to her.   
"Are you going to stay invisible all night or what?" she asked.   
Essah materialized on the chair. "I can never fool you, can I?" he asked with a smile.   
"No, you can't." Parz smiled herself. "Sekhmet you can, sometimes, like tonight. He is your son. But you won't be able to fool him every time."   
"True," said Essah as he stood up and walked over to her. "Sekhmet doesn't know me like you do."   
Parz turned and looked at the Snake-god. "Maybe he and I should sit down and compare notes about you."   
Essah chuckled. "Maybe you should." He reached out, lightly grasping her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "And maybe it's time that you tell me why you wanted to take him away when he was a baby, even though you said that he wasn't going to replace your son."   
Parz brushed his hand away and looked straight into his eyes. "Sekhmet was never going to replace my son. No child would ever take his place. I didn't want to see Sekhmet grow up in that hellhole - rejected, cursed at, and Viraz beating him. That's why I wanted to take him away."   
"So you said. But there's another reason, am I right? Please, tell me."   
"I can't. Not yet."   
"Parz," said Essah. "I didn't want to leave him there, either. But where could I have brought him? Talpa would have found Sekhmet when he was still a child, and then I would've lost my son forever."   
"You should have let me taken him." Parz said. "I was strong enough to protect him. You know I could have."   
"I know." Essah placed his hands on her shoulders. "But Parz, I didn't want Talpa to find you, either. While I was inside the soul-orb Sekhmet put me in, I was worried sick about what would become of you."   
Parz lowered her head. "That night you were imprisoned… I disobeyed you. I followed you and saw everything that happened. And then Sekhmet called out for Talpa before I could do anything to stop him."   
"And then you hid."   
"With an old friend of yours that I met once, but not under the best of conditions."   
"Kaos," Essah smiled. "The Ancient One."   
Parz nodded. "I stayed with him for a while," she said. "And I helped him find those who were to become the new Ronin Warriors after the first five that were chosen."   
"Ironic that Rowen wears the Strata Armor, and he and Sekhmet are related."   
_There's more irony than you think,_ Parz thought.   
"When this is over," said Essah. "Are you going to tell me?" Parz nodded and he smiled. "That's my girl."   
She looked up, smiled, and hugged him. She thought, _I don't want to lose either of you again._

"Honestly," said Cale. "You think that Parz would have told us by now."   
"About what?" Dayus asked. The two Warlords were in the kitchen debating what to have for lunch.   
"What she and her brother are." Cale munched on a cracker. "They're both half-human, but what's the other half?"   
"Why don't you ask her?"   
"I'm afraid to."   
"Afraid?" Dayus looked at his friend. "You?"   
"I'm afraid to insult her."   
Dayus smiled. "Do you like her?"   
Cale narrowed his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"   
"I don't know, Cale. You've been acting very weird ever since Parz and Altyno moved in."   
Cale shifted in his chair. "Well, it is a little unnerving when two people suddenly appear out of nowhere and end up staying with you to protect your friend's daughter. One we know is half-human, has a psycho for a twin brother who wants to kill all the Snake-gods and has teamed up with an equally crazy Snake-goddess for who know why, and she knows Essah very well. The other one keeps her face covered all the time, barely talks, and takes orders from the first one. You tell me why I shouldn't fell uneasy."   
Dayus stared at him. "You need to lay off the caffeine."   
"I like my root beer floats. Leave me alone."   
_You are hopeless._ Dayus shook his head and opened the refrigerator. "Eggs?"   
"Why not," said Cale. "Please put some cheese on mine." 

"Aren't you hot wearing that?" Chadih asked.   
Parz smiled and shook her head. "I'm used to it. The heat doesn't bother me."   
Chadih shrugged and continued to play with White Blaze and Yuli.   
"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Sekhmet. "Both you and Altyno wear those long sleeved outfits, and she wears that mask. What for?"   
"You'll know soon." Parz answered as she watched the two children play with the tiger. 

_ "Mama, look. I find."_   
_ Parz smiled at the little furry animal meowing in her son's hands. "It's a kitten."_   
_ "Kikem?"_   
_ "A baby cat." She gently rubbed behind the kitten's ears. "I wonder where he came from?"_   
_ "We keep?" He looked at his mother. "Mama, please?"_   
_ "I don't see why not." Parz said. "But we're going to have to take very good care of him."_

"Parz."   
She looked at Sekhmet. "What?"   
"You were a million miles away," he said.   
"I'm sorry." Parz said. "I was just remembering something." She looked away again and Sekhmet noticed the look in her eyes. The same look that Cale and Dayus had when they remembered their children.   
_She must be thinking about her son,_ Sekhmet thought. He felt the tingling in the back of his mind. _It's not Essah,_ he thought and stood up.   
"Sekhmet, don't make any sudden moves." Parz said quietly. "Just call them in."   
"Chadih! Yuli!" he called. "Time for lunch!"   
"Okay!" the two youngsters answered. They started walking towards Sekhmet when Kiyaa and a dark clothed figure wearing a cloak appeared. Parz jumped to her feet and pulled out her sword.   
"Greetings, Sekhmet." Kiyaa said. "As I said the last time, I am here to claim what is mine." She gave a wicked smile. "And I would like you to meet someone. This is Jinmin. Parz's twin brother."   
Jinmin pulled back the hood of his cloak. Sekhmet couldn't believe the resemblance between Parz and her brother. Their facial features were extremely close, both had the same night sky eyes and black and white streaked hair.   
"Hello, Sekhmet." Jinmin said. "And my dear sister."   
"Jinmin," hissed Parz. "I'm warning you now. Leave."   
Her brother smiled. "Give me one good reason why I should."   
Parz narrowed her eyes and said nothing. Sekhmet slowly moved towards the children.   
"I wouldn't try anything if I were you, Sekhmet." Kiyaa said. "It would be very unwise to upset us."   
"You are not taking my daughter." Sekhmet growled.   
Kiyaa looked at him and tilted her head. "Who said that I was taking your daughter?"   
Parz lunged at them and Sekhmet ran to Chadih and Yuli. Jinmin blocked his sister's attack and Kiyaa went after Sekhmet. She threw an energy wave at him, sending him flying. He landed hard on the ground, the wind knocked out of his lungs.   
"DADDY!"   
"Put her down!" Yuli shouted.   
Sekhmet looked up only to see the horrified sight of his daughter struggling in Kiyaa's arms. "CHADIH!"   
Parz turned from away from her brother. "No!" She tried to go after Kiyaa, but Jinmin knocked her to the ground then floated high in the air next to Kiyaa. Quickly, Parz threw a small ball of light, which entered Chadih and she stopped moving.   
Kiyaa looked at Chadih, then to Jinmin. "What did she do to her?" Kiyaa demanded.   
"Parz!" Jinmin yelled.   
His sister rose to her feet. "Audau te-ma!" she yelled at him. "Audau te-ma!"   
A surprised, yet humored look came across Jinmin's face and he answered Parz in the same tongue. Sekhmet looked at the twins as they continued to speak in this strange language. Jinmin spoke to Parz and she nodded.   
"Cheloe," she said, apparently agreeing with what her brother had said.   
"Cheloe." Jinmin repeated, then he, Kiyaa, and Chadih disappeared. Parz fell to the ground again.   
"What the hell…?" Cale said.   
All the commotion had brought Cale, Dayus, and Altyno outside to witness Chadih's kidnapping. Altyno walked over to Parz and helped her up. Dayus and Cale walked over to Sekhmet and helped their friend. He broke away from them, walked over to Parz, and grabbed her shirt.   
"Why did you let them take her?!" he screamed.   
"I had to." Parz answered. "For now she has to stay with them. I'm not crazy about the thought myself."   
Sekhmet shook his head. "But Kiyaa-"   
"Can't do anything." Parz said. "Sekhmet, I put a spell on Chadih. She's in a trance. They can't break it. Kiyaa won't be able to brainwash Chadih into believing that she is her mother."   
"Are you absolutely positive?"   
"I swear." Parz answered.   
"And if they do break it?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Then kill me." 

"You can't break the spell on her?" Kiyaa asked. "Why not?"   
"There are some spells I know that Parz doesn't," said Jinmin. "And some spells that she knows that I don't. This just happens to be one of them." He left the room.   
Kiyaa laid Chadih on the mat. The little girl's eyes closed as if she was a toy doll. Kiyaa pulled the blanket up to her chin and smiled.   
_Soon you will be calling me 'mother'._ Kiyaa thought. _And Sekhmet will be gone from your mind forever._ She stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her. Then it came to her. The feeling that she had whenever it was her season. _Of all the time…_ she thought bitterly. She couldn't go to any of the males of her kind. She was now their enemy. And humans today no longer believed in supernatural beings other than spirits and from other planets.   
But Jinmin was there.   
No, she wouldn't dare to be with him. His father's kind and the Snake-gods were eternal adversaries. However, they were partners for now. What could it hurt? Just to get rid of the annoyance at least.   
Kiyaa walked down the hall of the old empty building that hadn't been used in twenty years. This was Jinmin's home, his palace. Not that it could use some refurbishing. There were some human materials and other things that were sufficient to their needs: mattresses, sheets, and pillows. Also, there were pieces of furniture that humans used these days. Kiyaa guessed that this old building used to be what the humans called a factory or a warehouse before it was left behind to be forgotten and unattended.   
Jinmin's room was at the end of the hall. He had said that it was once an office, whatever that meant. Kiyaa opened the door and stepped inside. The room was very large and divided into separate areas with short walls that came up to her shoulders, almost like a fence. Jinmin was sitting in a unique looking chair designed by humans, drinking wine straight from the bottle.   
"Do you have a reason for being in here?" he asked.   
Kiyaa kept her distance. "Just wondering what our next objective is."   
Jinmin set the bottle on the table, looked at her, and grinned. "Me helping you with your problem."   
Kiyaa was surprised, but somehow managed to keep a straight face. "And what's my problem?"   
"It's your season." Jinmin stood up and slowly walked towards her.   
"Really?" Kiyaa asked backing away. "Only the males from my kind can tell when a female needs a companion."   
"So can I," said Jinmin. "With human women, I can tell when it's their time. They don't have that little… warning that they're ready to conceive a child like a Snake-goddess." He moved quick, grabbing Kiyaa around her waist and pulling her close. "It's been a long time for me, and I believe it has for you, too."   
"I'm sure you had your share of human women." Kiyaa said. Being held in his arms like this was sending her senses beyond her expectations. "Just as I have had my share of human men."   
"True, I've had my share." He kissed her neck, making her shiver. "But none lived to tell the tale. I couldn't take the risk of leaving them with a child."   
Kiyaa broke away from him. "So if I'm with you tonight, you'll kill me?"   
"No, I won't do that." Jinmin shook his head. "We have a partnership. I helped you reclaim your daughter… somewhat. You still have to help me. That's our agreement."   
"After I help you," said Kiyaa. "Are you going to kill me?"   
Jinmin walked over to her and lightly touched the scales on her cheek. "No," he whispered. "You and your daughter will stay with me. Do what you wish to the rest of your kind and the humans will bow to us as they once did thousands of years ago to our predecessors."   
He leaned towards her, brushing his lips against hers. Kiyaa's instinct took over and she held him tightly as the kiss deepened and went beyond. 

Jinmin watched Kiyaa as she slept. The passion they had made was quite amazing as well as pleasurable. The Snake-goddess moved slightly.   
No, Kiyaa was more than a Snake-goddess. Jinmin stroked her hair, enjoying the satiny feel of it. She would stay with him. That was definite. Kiyaa would become the Queen Mother.   



	5. Part Four

Family Debts 4

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Part Four 

------------------   
Mama now I'm coming home, I'm not all you wished of me.   
A mother's love for her son, spoken, let me be.   
I took your love for granted, not a thing you said to me.   
I need your arms to welcome me, but a cold stone's all I see.   
-Mama-   
Metallica   
------------------ 

Sekhmet sat on the floor in his room, holding the picture of Chadih, his beloved daughter. He held it close to his heart, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Chadih was with Kiyaa and Jinmin. Parz swore that they wouldn't be able to break the spell that she put on Chadih, and if they did, Sekhmet could take Parz's life. That would be the compensation for losing his daughter.   
But Sekhmet found it hard to even think of himself killing Parz for some reason. Maybe it was because she knew his father, he wasn't really sure. He knew the moment they met that he could trust Parz. But why did he know?   
_Damn you, Essah._ Sekhmet thought bitterly at his father. _Why and how do you know Parz? And why do I have this feeling that I'm connected to her as much as you are? Possibly more than you._   
"Sekhmet?"   
He looked up and saw Dayus standing by the doorway. Sekhmet looked at Chadih's picture again. "How many times do I have to lose her?"   
Dayus walked over to his friend and looked at the picture. "At least she didn't die by your hand," he said.   
Sekhmet was ready to kick himself. Chadih was still alive and there was a good chance that he would be able to get his daughter back. But Dayus' daughter was gone forever.   
"You didn't kill her, Dayus." Sekhmet looked at him. "You've been told that countless times. It wasn't you."   
"How come I can't help but feel that it was me?" Dayus left the room.   
Sekhmet let out a long sigh, feeling guilty for acting so selfish. He looked at the doorway again this time to see Parz standing there. She walked into the room.   
"You still have the right to end my life if the spell doesn't work," said Parz.   
"I know," Sekhmet said quietly. "There's one favor I have to ask of you. Dayus... he was a prisoner to an Oni before Talpa sent me to bring him into the Dynasty."   
"What happened?"   
"She forced Dayus to kill his newborn daughter. He didn't even know she existed until the day the Oni brought her there and she forced Dayus to slit his own daughter's throat, so that he could become an Oni and be her mate."   
"There weren't many Oni left around the time you were born, I remember." Parz said. "They tried to turn promising humans into Oni, to repopulate their species. One tried making me into his next meal." She smiled. "He bit off more than he could chew. They're all gone now."   
"How do you know for sure?" Sekhmet asked.   
"From the moment you kill an Oni," said Parz. "Somehow, you know how many are left in the land. And Dayus killed the last one."   
"I was there. He told me everything that happened to him. His brother resented him because he was favored among his clan, losing his family, and forced to kill his daughter." Sekhmet drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "This is where my favor comes in. I don't know why I'm asking you, but for Dayus. I know somehow you can do this for me and for him."   
"What do you want me to do?" Parz asked.   
"Ease his mind," answered Sekhmet. "Give his heart peace. Let him know that his family forgives him for what he has done in the past." _Let him have something I know I can't._   
Parz looked at him and nodded. "I'll see what I can do," she said and left. 

Dayus was lying on his side in bed, but couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, Dayus saw his infant daughter with a large gash in her throat and a bloody knife next to her head.   
Dayus sat up and rubbed his temples. It was going to be another sleepless night he could tell already.   
He felt the air in the room become cooler and he tensed. Looking around the room a small amount of mist gathered together in the center. Dayus reached for the dagger he had hidden under the pillow. A small form appeared in the mist and Dayus pulled the dagger out.   
As the mist cleared, Dayus could see that the small form was actually a child, a girl to be precise, maybe around Chadih's age. Her hair was the same dark brown that he once had, her eyes were the same hazel color that his mother had, and the girl resembled his wife with a little bit of his mother in her features.   
She timidly stepped forward. "Papa?"   
Dayus gasped. The dagger slipped from his fingers and he fell off the bed, landing on his knees. Dayus looked at his hands. He could see his daughter's blood stained on them. Tears welled in his eye and ran down his check. "My baby girl..." he managed to choke out.   
"Papa, don't cry," she said. "It's not your fault. Mama said she forgives you and she wants you to be happy. Uncle Mori says he's sorry for what he did."   
Dayus looked at his daughter's spirit. "Tell them I'm sorry, too. And I love all of you." He reached out to her, the blood fading from his hands as she hugged her father.   
She began to feel less tangible and Dayus quickly kissed her cheek, letting her go. They smiled at each other, father and daughter. Then she faded away into the night. Dayus leaned against the bed and cried. He wiped away his tears, climbing back into bed, and falling asleep without seeing the nightmare that had haunted him every night. 

Parz stood outside Dayus' room. She smiled as she heard his sobs quiet and went downstairs.   
Calling souls from the Spirit Realm was a bit tricky, as long as one did not mind talking to whatever spirit appeared. Searching for a certain spirit was very difficult. Parz had to use most of her power to find Dayus' daughter and allow her to have a few moments with him as parent and child.   
Parz sighed as she walked into the living room. Why is it that she was able to find the spirits that someone else loved, but not the ones she loved or tied to her blood? Why couldn't she find her mother or any other member of her human relatives? Or her husband and her son? Or-   
"Every time you enter the Spirit Realm you risk your own soul."   
Parz looked over by the fireplace. "I know, Essah," she answered the Snake-god.   
"Why are you doing this, Parz?" Essah asked. "You're putting your life on a very thin line as you have done many times before. Why?"   
"I can't tell you."   
"Oh yes, you can."   
"Not yet." Parz's voice was beginning to rise. "When this over, Essah. That's what you said. When this is over, then I will tell you why."   
Essah looked at her. "What exactly do you want, Parz?"   
"At this moment," she said. "I want you to act like a father to Sekhmet."   
"How dare you!" Essah hissed, trying to keep his voice down so that the rest of the inhabitants wouldn't hear. "I did what I had to do when he was growing up."   
"And a fine job you did, Essah." Parz said sarcastically. "You left your own son in a hellhole, if you remember. You didn't mark him as a Snake-god until he was twelve. Would you have marked Sekhmet if that Seer didn't find him? And don't say that I don't know anything about being a parent. I was a mother for seven years. He wasn't born from me, but that boy was my son. I think I should let you know, Essah, that if it wasn't for me, Sekhmet would never have survived through the winters when he was a child. I was more of a parent to him than you were."   
Essah glared at her, the anger in his eyes was clear. He looked away from Parz and sighed. "I know that I wasn't the best father to him. I admit, I didn't know what to do."   
"I told you what would happen if you had a child with a human, especially a son," said Parz. "You wouldn't let me take him away. But why didn't you tell Sekhmet the reason Talpa wanted him?"   
The Snake-god shook his head. "I don't know."   
"Essah," Parz said quietly. "He is your son. Be his father."   
"How?"   
"Like you were to me. Just act on your instincts."   
Essah looked at Parz and she smiled at him. He sighed again and headed upstairs. Essah walked into Sekhmet's room. His son didn't bother looking at him.   
"She'll be all right, Sekhmet." Essah sat next to him. "Parz is good on her word."   
"I know," Sekhmet said quietly. "Somehow I know." He started shaking and the tears that he tried so hard to hold back finally started to fall.   
Essah reached out and held Sekhmet, hating to see his son like this. So much pain had been caused in his son's life that could have been avoided. Why hadn't he let Parz take Sekhmet away, Essah still couldn't figure out the reason himself. He wanted to protect both of them from Talpa and he believed that by keeping quiet about them and separate from each other was good enough.   
Essah realized now that he was wrong. He decided that he wouldn't make the path for Sekhmet to travel, only guide him to the point where to make his decision. Essah moved away from his son. Reaching into his pocket, Essah pulled out Rielvia's pendant and placed into Sekhmet's palm, closing his son's fingers over it.   
"You've grown up." Essah said. "I can't tell you what to do anymore. All I can say is that you must do this on your own. You know where to go. And I'll support whatever decision you make." He stood up and left, leaving Sekhmet staring at the pendant. 

Sekhmet arrived at a small park just outside of Edo. He continued on, walking through the picnic area into the woods. The river he used to live by was gone, however there was a large stone water fountain in its place.   
Sekhmet remembered a long time ago that Essah had said that this was close to where he had met Rielvia for the first time. He also remembered hearing rumors about a ghost of a woman dressed in an old fashioned kimono with bruises on her face wandering the area, singing a lullaby and looking very sad.   
_It's a shot in the dark,_ Sekhmet decided, tightening his grip on the pendant in his hand as he walked towards the fountain and stopped as he heard the song Parz had sung to Chadih. The same song that Rielvia had sung to Jynavy. Sekhmet began to walk again slowly around the fountain. He saw a translucent figure of a woman wearing a kimono, with black hair that shielded her face.   
Sekhmet walked closer and the woman stopped singing. She turned her head, looking up at Sekhmet with dark eyes. Her face was the same way he remembered when he was almost five. The bruises were in the same place as if they never healed, forever marking her from Viraz's beatings.   
They stared into each other's eyes, finding no hate within them. Sekhmet sat next to Rielvia. She reached up, lightly touching his cheek. The only gentle expression she had ever shown him in his life that he could remember. He put his hand over hers and looked at his mother.   
"Didn't I deserve you?" Sekhmet asked as tears fell.   
"No, Sekhmet," said Rielvia. "I didn't deserve you." She hugged him tightly and sobbed. "My son..."   
Sekhmet hugged her back. This was all that he wanted from her while growing up, a hug or a smile. Just a little inclination that she knew he was there and not just a shadow that could be easily ignored. Sekhmet kissed her cheek and the bruises disappeared. He held out the pendant. Rielvia took the pendant and slipped it over her son's head, resting it around his neck.   
"I shouldn't have said those things to you," she said. "I should have listened to her when I had the chance."   
"Who?" Sekhmet asked.   
Rielvia smiled. "She'll bring your daughter back, Sekhmet. She will."   
"Parz..."   
"I'm sorry, Sekhmet." Tears fell from Rielvia's eyes.   
"I'm sorry, too, mother."   
They hugged again.   
"I love you." Rielvia whispered.   
Sekhmet released her. "Rest now, mother," he said. "May what Viraz had done to you never haunt you again."   
"Or you, my son." Rielvia smiled at him then slowly vanished into the night.   
Sekhmet remained for a while, feeling that a lot of weight had been lifted from him. Now he was at peace with his past. How soon would it be to see if he would have peace in his future? He stood up and began to walk home.   
_Parz,_ he thought, _I have a lot of questions that you are going to answer._

"I talked to him before," said Dayus. "But from the way he was, it didn't look like he was going anywhere."   
"Why would he just leave without saying anything?" Cale asked, pacing back and forth in the living room.   
"Does anybody know how long he's been gone?" asked Kayura.   
Dayus had contacted her after discovering that Sekhmet had left and she arrived at the house giving the others a little hope that she might be able to locate Sekhmet.   
_Essah said something to him, no doubt. _Parz thought. _But where did he go?_   
"I went to go bring him some tea not too long ago," said Mia and shrugged. "Who knows how long?"   
"Is it possible that he went after Jinmin and Kiyaa to retrieve Chadih?" Altyno spoke up.   
"I don't think so," said Parz. "If he did, he's very foolish. Sekhmet will get himself killed if goes up against those two by himself. Especially now. They're a lot more powerful than you may realize."   
They heard the back door open and closed.   
"Sekhmet?" called Dayus.   
"Yes?" Sekhmet walked into the living room.   
"Where did you go?" Mia asked. "We were worried about you."   
"I went to go search my soul." Sekhmet answered. "And I have quite a few questions to ask you, Parz." He walked over to the young woman. "I won't say how I found out, but my mother knew you as well. You were in my village."   
Kayura, Dayus, Cale, and Mia looked at each other. It was very rare of them to hear Sekhmet speak of his mother.   
"And?" Parz asked, showing no sign that she had been caught.   
"That song is the key. How do you know it? You said it was sung to you when you were a child."   
"It was sung to me when I was a child." Parz looked straight into Sekhmet's eyes. _There's no point hiding it any more now,_ she thought and said, "Your mother knew that song from her mother. The reason why you know it Sekhmet, is because I was the one who sung it to you when you were sleeping as a child."   
"What?" Sekhmet asked.   
"I kept watch over you when you were growing up," said Parz. "Until you were thrown out of your village. A debt that I owe your father and I still have to repay it."   
"What debt? What are you talking about? How is it that you and Essah know each other?" Sekhmet's patience was running thin and everyone could see it.   
Parz walked over to the window and leaned against the wall. "What does the name 'Goshiem' mean to you?" she asked.   
"Goshiem?" asked Mia.   
"He was a demon that lived a very long time ago." Dayus started. "I think he died about two hundred years before we were born."   
"He wasn't very popular, either." Cale said. "The way the legend goes, Goshiem raped fifty women and killed them all except for the last one. It's said that she had twins. Goshiem died about eight years later."   
"He was an Ahkrushian," Sekhmet finally spoke. "The Ahkrushians and the Snake-gods were created at the same time by the Old Ones." He looked at them. "Or so Essah told me. Ahkrushians are powerful and have crisscross line patterns on them like Snake-gods have scales. Before the Snake-gods starting fighting against each other, they fought against eleven Ahkrushian males. For some reason the younger generation and all the female Ahkrushians died, except for the Queen Mother. The remaining eleven males were imprisoned somewhere by her.   
"Goshiem was the only one from the younger generation that was alive and free. The Queen Mother died shortly after, but she prophesied that Goshiem would father two children by a human woman - one boy, one girl. They were cut from their mother, making them born at the same - one not older or younger than the other. Unfortunately, the twins' mother died. And it's said that depending how they're raised, both shall be salvation and destruction."   
"Why were they cut from their mother?" Kayura asked.   
"Because neither would be born first and she slit her own throat," said Parz. "That's why she died."   
Sekhmet looked at her. "How do you know that?" he asked. "And what does Goshiem have to do with you?"   
Parz turned and faced them. She pulled up her left sleeve, showing the crisscross pattern on her arm.   
Everyone started in shock at Parz. Cale and Dayus jumped back. All Mia and Kayura could do was stand there.   
Sekhmet remained calm. "You're Goshiem's daughter," he said. "And Jinmin is his son."   
"As I said to the Snake-gods, not by choice." Parz pulled her sleeve down. "I hate being what I am, Sekhmet. You're the only one in this room who can understand that."   
"I can," he admitted. "But what does Essah have to do with this?"   
"Your father is the one who cut Jinmin and me from our mother," said Parz. "We were left with a woman who had a stillborn child a month before we were born. She was able to take care of us. Just after Jinmin and I turned eight, Goshiem came after us. He killed most of the people in the village - including our foster mother - and he was killed in turn. An eye for an eye, I guess you could say. Jinmin ran off and I didn't see him for about thirty years - we haven't aged a day since our twentieth birthday. Essah was there and he took me away, saving me a second time."   
"Why does Jinmin hate my father so much?" Sekhmet asked.   
"He believes that Essah killed Goshiem."   
"Did he?"   
"No."   
Sekhmet looked at Parz. He had that feeling again that she was telling the truth and it was getting very annoying.   
_Essah trusts her despite whose daughter she is, _Sekhmet thought._ You trust her yourself and before you knew that Essah knew her, and you still don't know why. Damn it!_ Sekhmet let out a stressed sigh. "I believe you and I trust you. I just wish I knew exactly why."   
"Sekhmet," said Dayus. "She's the daughter of a psychopathic demon. Her brother is just as crazy as their father was. I think their sanity is a bit off."   
"Thank you very much." Parz snapped.   
"It's not that, Parz." Cale said. "It's just that after hearing all that Goshiem did..." He didn't finish from the hurt look on Parz's face.   
"I won't let your blood get in the way of my judgement and opinion of you, Parz." Sekhmet said. "All that you've done, I'm grateful." He looked at Cale and Dayus, then back to Parz. "When will Jinmin contact you?"   
"I don't know," she said. "He likes to draw things out, that's the truth. He believes all of this to be a game." Parz became very serious. "This is our final game. I can promise you this, Sekhmet, I will bring Chadih back to you." 

At three o'clock in the morning, Cale was still awake. Too many things were running through his head for him to fall asleep. Chadih's kidnapping, Sekhmet's trust in Parz, Essah being so supportive of her, Jinmin and Parz's bloodline...   
That one scared him.   
_She hates being what she is, _Cale told himself._ But still... oh come on, it's not her fault who her father was. Parz won't even call Goshiem her father. All she does is say that he's half the reason she exists._   
Cale got off his bed and went downstairs. Parz was in the living room, standing guard as always. Altyno wasn't on the couch. She was probably sleeping in the downstairs guest bedroom.   
"Parz," said Cale. She turned form the window and looked at him. "I want to apologized for what I said earlier."   
She smiled. "It's all right. I've had a lot worse reaction when people found out who I am. You should have seen the expressions on the Snake-gods."   
"I can imagine." Cale laughed a little. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "I couldn't sleep."   
"It bothered you that much?" Parz raised her eyebrow.   
"Well..." Cale stopped, not wanting to insult her anymore than he already had. "Yes, and I want to talk to you."   
"About what?"   
Cale looked at her. She was pretty; her gentle human features were beautiful. The dark night eyes - he could be lost in them forever.   
_Just spit it out,_ Cale thought. _You're the Dark Warlord of Corruption. What are you afraid of?_ He stood up and walked over to her, piecing together in his mind what to say to her. He hadn't done this in four hundred years - he was rusty.   
"I don't know how to say this exactly," Cale started. "But I've been worrying about you the last couple weeks."   
"Thank you." Parz said quietly.   
"In a way more than a friend would care." Cale stopped, suddenly feeling like an idiot. "Parz, I-"   
He didn't get a chance to finish. Parz kissed him. Cale was shocked at first, then relaxed, enjoying the sensation. He put his arms around her waist, but she pulled away from him.   
"I can't..." Parz whispered. "The one who dared to love me died because of me."   
"Sekhmet told us about your son," said Cale. "That doesn't mean-"   
"You don't understand, Cale." Parz said. "Before I found the boy I called my son, I was married once to a good man... and Jinmin killed him to provoke me to fight him." She looked at him sadly. "I can't allow someone I care about die because of me again."   
Cale watched her leave the room. "I'll dare, Parz," he said quietly. "I dare."   



	6. Part Five

Family Debts 5

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Part Five 

_ His kiss was gentle, as was his touch. He undid the buttons of her blouse and moved the fabric out of the way, trailing kisses across her exposed warm flesh._   
_ She sighed at the pleasurable feelings he was giving her. Tucking her hands under his chin, raising his head to look at her, and she traced her fingers lightly over the scar that marked his left eye._

Parz's eyes opened. Her heart was beating a little quick. She took in a deep breath and let it out. Almost the same as the last two that she had before, centuries ago. Parz's heart sank. She was dreaming of a future that wouldn't happen. A dream that could not be…   
_I shouldn't have done that,_ Parz thought, remembering when she had kissed Cale just a little more than a week ago. She had no idea what possessed her to kiss him and the feelings that were stirring inside her made her nervous. Parz had thought the feelings would be buried forever this time. But she knew that she had been wrong before. Would she be wrong again?   
Parz moved a little, noticing that the room was a little cooler that usual. Mia had turned on the air-conditioner before and Parz didn't want to be rude and shut it off. Then again, she didn't know how. Parz closed her eyes again. She was silently debating if she should get up and search for a blanket when she felt something cover her. She jumped a bit and looked behind her. There was Cale, still wearing his clothes from earlier in the day, placing a light blanket on top of her.   
"Sorry," he apologized, fixing the blanket over her more snuggly. "I didn't mean to wake you. I thought that you would be a little cold, so I brought this from my room for you."   
"Thank you," said Parz. She pulled the blanket a little tighter around her shoulders, smelling Cale's scent on it. Parz smiled a little. His scent reminded her of a pine forest after a good rain shower. A flutter came to her stomach and she became worried about it. "Won't you be cold?" she asked.   
Cale shook his head. "I'll be all right." He looked around the room nervously for a moment. "Is Altyno in the guestroom?"   
Parz sat up and wrapped the blanket around her, suspecting that something would start into a direction she did not want to go. "It's late," she said. "You'd better go back to your room. We all need our rest." Parz didn't want to be cold to him, but she was afraid what would happen and where it would lead to.   
Cale noticed her tone. His guess that she was nervous being around him alone had been confirmed, especially by the way she had been acting for the past week after the kiss. Cale walked to the doorway and stopped. He turned around and looked Parz. The dim light coming from outside faintly glowed around her, making Parz resemble an angel. Her eyes were closed and she looked sad.   
_She's confused,_ he thought. "Tell me that you don't care," Cale said aloud.   
"I don't," Parz said, part of her wishing that she hadn't said that. She felt warm hands touch her face. Parz looked up into Cale's dark blue eyes. She had never really paid attention to them before, but now… they looked so close, practically identical to-   
"You're lying," Cale said, cutting Parz's thoughts. He bridged the distance between his lips and hers, catching Parz off guard. Cale slid his tongue into her mouth and was reward with a pleasured moan. Parz's arms went around his neck as Cale undid the tie in her hair, letting the silky black and white tresses cascade down.   
The kiss broke, leaving them breathless. Cale looked into Parz's eyes, seeing a flicker of light deep within the dark orbs. She smiled and they kissed again. Cale wrapped his arms around Parz's waist, pulling her off the couch, laying with his back to the floor and Parz on top of him.   
Parz knew that she was losing the control she had built up over the years and she didn't care. She unbuttoned Cale's shirt and moved the fabric away, exposing his chest. She traced his skin with her lips and tongue, listening to him groan as she continued to torture him.   
Cale gathered Parz into his arms and moved, switching their positions so that he was above and she beneath him. Cale grabbed Parz's shirt by her waist and pulled it free from her pants, lifting it over her head and tossing it away, and removed his shirt as well. Cale looked down at Parz. She still had her bra on and Cale saw that the crisscross pattern on her left arm extended from her wrist all the way to her shoulder. He lightly traced the lines with his fingers and lowered his head to her throat, kissing her gently near her collarbone.   
Parz shivered. He knew where to touch her that made her excited. A little part of her mind that wasn't affected by pleasure was beginning to hope…   
Cale slowly pulled the bra strap down Parz's shoulder and followed with kisses. She put her hands on his chest and lightly pushed against him. Cale moved back and looked at her, feeling that he had gone too far. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.   
"Don't be," whispered Parz. "I want to, but it's just…"   
"What?"   
Parz gave him a small smile. "Bad timing."   
Cale smiled lightly himself. She was right. With all the events happening it wasn't a good time to try and form a relationship or anything else. What mattered first was to get Chadih back from Jinmin and Kiyaa, and let Parz settle everything with her twin brother.   
Cale moved off of Parz and helped her stand up. He picked up their shirts and gave Parz's to her. Cale watched her put it back on as he buttoned his shirt. As he started to leave, Parz took his hand and led him to the couch. They sat down and she leaned against him, her arms lightly hugging his waist. He held Parz to him. For some reason, Cale felt that if he let go he would lose Parz forever.   
"Maybe when things are better," Cale whispered in her hair.   
Parz closed her eyes. "Maybe," she said quietly. "There was someone after my husband. He's gone, too." Parz sighed. "I don't know why I'm telling you, but…"   
Cale rested his chin on top of her head and hugged Parz a little tighter. "I understand," he said.   
They sat there holding each other. After a while, Cale looked at Parz and noticed that she was asleep. He smiled and, being careful not to disturb her, picked the blanket off the floor and wrapped it around them both. Cale lightly stroked Parz's hair as he watched her sleep. Soon he joined her in the calm realm of dreams. 

_ He had heard the rumors that she would never age. Most of the people in his village feared her, but those who were desperate overcame their fears and sought her out for help. Some said that she was the child of a demon. Maybe she was, that would explain her unique power. Her hair was black and white streaks and her face was pretty but had something that made her more beautiful than other girls his age. She probably wasn't bad at all._   
_ But looks could be deceiving he had to remind himself, as he watched her pick up the water skins and started to walk into the forest. He moved to get a better view to which direction she was heading in, and fell off the small cliff._   
_ "You idiot," he cursed at himself. He started to get to his feet when pain shot up through his right leg. Looking down, he saw a bloody gash on the side of his calf._   
_ "That's quite a nasty mark you have there, my friend."_   
_ He looked up and saw HER standing above him. "I didn't mean to spy-" he started. "No, I wasn't spying. I-"_   
_ She knelt down next to him and put her hands over his wound. "Just hold still," she said. "This will sting a little." She started to chant in a language he had never heard before. His wound began to burn and he grimaced from it. Then the pain was gone. He looked at his leg. There was no gash, no blood, and no scar. All that existed was a tear in his hakama._   
_ "How did you do that?" he asked._   
_ She raised her eyebrow at him. "You haven't heard of healing spells? "_   
_ "Well, yes, but only in stories and legends."_   
_ "I am from a legend," she smiled at him. "You better get to your home. It'll be dark soon." She stood up, and walked towards the forest._   
_ "Wait! " he called after her. "What's your name? "_   
_ She stopped, totally surprised at his words. No one who had ever came to her for assistance ever asked for her name. She turned around and looked at him. "Parz, " she answered him. "My name is Parz. If you ever need anything, just come here and call for me. I'll come." With that said, Parz entered the forest, disappearing into the shadows from his sight._   
_ He stood up and peered through the trees, trying to see any sign of her. "Parz…" he whispered and smiled. "I hope to see you again." And he went back to his village._

Cale opened his eyes only to have the early morning sunlight practically blind him. Flinching away from the bright rays, he sat up and stretched. Cale noticed that he was still on the couch but Parz was nowhere to be seen.   
"Parz…" he whispered and remembered the dream he had last night. _Too real,_ he thought. Cale lied back down and shut his eyes. Did he know Parz before he joined the Dynasty and become one of Talpa's minions? Almost of his memory had returned to him. Maybe Parz was within that small bit that still eluded him. But somehow that theory didn't seem to be the answer.   
Cale felt a light tap on his forehead and opened his eyes. Dayus was standing behind the couch looking at Cale with a mischievous grin.   
"Wakey, wakey," the Warlord of Illusion said.   
"I'm awake," Cale said a little groggily.   
"So I see," Dayus backed away. "Breakfast?"   
"Why not," said Cale. He got off the couch thinking that maybe he would have a chance to take a shower after he ate. Cale followed Dayus into the kitchen and the two Warlords sat at the table eating cereal. "Where is everybody?" Cale finally asked, noticing the lack of the other inhabitants of the house.   
"Mia went out," Dayus started. "Sekhmet's still asleep, who knows where Altyno and Parz are, and Kayura's sleeping."   
Cale grinned. "In her bed or yours?"   
Dayus glared at him. "Why should you care? Wasn't Parz sleeping with you last night?"   
"Don't even go there."   
"You started it."   
Cale sighed and pushed the raisins floating in the milk around in the bowl. He found himself thinking that he and Parz would have gone farther then they had and he wouldn't care if someone had found them in the morning after they made love. "All right," Cale surrendered. "I like Parz. I care about her a lot. There, you win. Are you happy now?"   
"Only because I finally got you to admit it to yourself," said Dayus. "Did you tell Parz that you care about her?"   
"Yes."   
"And what did she say?"   
_I can't believe I'm telling you this,_ Cale thought and said, "She doesn't want me to end up like her husband."   
Dayus' eye widened. "She was married?"   
"A very long time ago," said Cale. "I got some of it from Parz and the rest of the details from Altyno. Parz married when she was about thirty. Her husband gave up his family name and they eloped. Mainly because he loved her and so that his brother could marry his betrothed. His brother and betrothed were in love with each other, but we all remember the arranged marriages."   
"Oh yes," Dayus chuckled. "So what happened to Parz's husband?"   
"Jinmin killed him," Cale looked away. "On their eighth wedding anniversary." He frowned. _Why did I say that?_ Neither Altyno nor Parz told him that, but deep inside Cale knew it was the truth and that disturbed him.   
"What's wrong?" Dayus asked.   
"She's afraid to let anyone near her again." Cale said. "That's why she pushes away. She believes that if she doesn't let anyone near her, they'll be safe."   
"If that isn't the biggest crock of bull," Dayus snorted.   
"I know," said Cale. He drank his orange juice and continued, "There's something about her. I don't know what it is."   
"Like you've been looking for something all your life and you believed you've found it now?" Dayus suggested.   
"I felt that way before, but it still felt like something was missing." Cale smiled a little. "And with Parz I feel like I have found it, but I can't get close to her. She won't let me."   
"So close yet so far," Dayus recited the ancient phrase that was older than both of them.   
"How true," Cale said quietly.   
Dayus grinned, "So are you and Parz…" He waved his hand, telling Cale to finish the thought.   
"Maybe," Cale said. "After this is over, we'll see." 

"You're in love with him."   
"Don't even start." Parz warned.   
Altyno grinned and watched her friend turn slightly red. "Is he a good kisser?" Altyno asked and laughed as Parz's cheeks turn a darker shade of crimson, blending with the chimney bricks.   
"Would you please just drop it?" Parz hissed. "Or would you prefer that I throw you off the roof? Don't forget who brought you back to life."   
"And I am eternally grateful." Altyno pulled her mask off and twisted it in her hands. "And since I'm immortal now, I always will."   
"You better keep that on, my friend," said Parz. "Or do you want him to see you?"   
"I do want him to see me," Altyno sighed and she put the mask on again. "But I have to wait and keep my mouth shut."   
Parz laughed. "I know it's hard for you not to talk, but I'm sure it gets hot enough under there."   
"Very funny," Altyno glared at her through the eye slits. "When do you think Jinmin will contact you? It's been a couple of weeks already."   
"I'm not sure. Any day now, hopefully."   
"Have you told Essah the truth about your connection to Sekhmet?"   
"No, I haven't." Parz said and smiled. "Is he in for a surprise, though."   
"Indeed he will be, my dear sister."   
Parz and Altyno whipped around and saw Jinmin floating in the air not too far above them.   
"Jinmin," Parz said darkly.   
"I thought Essah knew that you were acting as guardian to his only son." Jinmin said with mock concern and shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm here to invite you to the location of our little tournament, Parz. I'm sure you remember that old abandoned warehouse fifty miles from here? Meet me there at sunset."   
"What about Chadih?" Altyno nervously asked.   
"She'll be there with Kiyaa." Jinmin answered. He turned to his sister. "Bring whomever you wish to watch you die, Parz. Our final game, you will draw your final breath." He disappeared.   
"Parz…" Altyno said after a long silence.   
"Let's get the others and call Essah," she said and started to float down.   
"Jinmin doesn't know?"   
"No," Parz answered. "I never told him, either. But he'll find out soon enough as well."   



	7. Part Six

Family Debts 6

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Part Six 

Sekhmet, Cale, Dayus, and Kayura went with Parz and Altyno to where Jinmin had said to meet. Parz teleported everyone to the warehouse parking lot. Jinmin was standing there holding a sword, still sheathed, in his hand. They saw Kiyaa standing behind him by the warehouse.   
Sekhmet's heart leapt to his throat as he saw Chadih standing next to the Snake-goddess. His daughter still had the blank look in her eyes, relieving him somewhat, knowing that neither of the two abductors had managed to break Parz's spell on her.   
"Welcome," Jinmin said. "I'm a little disappointed that you didn't bring Essah with you."   
"I did ask him to come," said Parz. "But he chose not to."   
"Because he knows I'll rip his heart out and hand it to him on a platter." Jinmin pulled out the sword and tossed the sheath away.   
"You'll never beat him." Parz looked at her brother and he had a grin that said to try him.   
"Shall we begin, then?" Jinmin motioned his sword.   
Parz removed her cloak and the sword that hung on her back, and handed them to Altyno. She gripped both sleeves and pulled, tearing them at the seams, and tossed them away. Last, she detached the sword at her left hip, removing the sheath and also handed it to Altyno. "Stay back," Parz whispered and she walked towards her brother.   
Sekhmet looked at the other sword resting in Altyno's hands and thought, _Why doesn't she use both of them?_   
Parz held her sword up as she took her stance. Jinmin swayed a little and then attacked. She jumped over him, bringing her sword down only to have it blocked by Jinmin's. Parz jumped back and went for Jinmin's side. He dodged quickly and sliced at her right arm, leaving a small gash just above her elbow. Parz countered, catching Jinmin on his left thigh. Everyone saw the blood through the cut in his pants.   
Jinmin glowered at Parz and finally threw an energy wave at his sister, sending her flying backwards. The sword fell from her hand as she landed, skittering away to the other side of the parking lot.   
Parz glanced at her sword. Jinmin ran at her and Parz quickly threw an energy wave at him in defense. Jinmin's sword was knocked out of his hand and flew towards the building, just missing Kiyaa and Chadih. Kiyaa held Chadih to her protectively. Jinmin glared at his sister with hatred and she smirked at him. Cale and Dayus grabbed Sekhmet as their friend tried to run to his daughter.   
_>>Sekhmet, _ Essah's voice came to his mind.   
_ >>Father? _ Sekhmet's eyes glanced around him. _>>Where are you? _   
__ >>We're in the woods.   
_ >>We…? _ Sekhmet probed with his mind and gasped as he felt all the Snake-gods. _>>Does Kiyaa know that all of you are here? _   
_ >>No, she doesn't, _ his father answered. _>>Kiyaa is not welcome among us anymore. She's exiled from us, and can no longer hear us in her mind or send anything to us. It's a method that hasn't been used among our people in centuries. _   
_ >>But why are all of you here? _ Sekhmet asked. _>>I thought that you said-_   
_ >>Parz has a link to Jinmin as you and I do, _ Essah answered his son. _>>It's how he learned that Parz had married and adopted the boy over six hundred years ago. We couldn't take the chance of Jinmin finding out that we're here. _   
_ >>Can Parz defeat him? _ Sekhmet asked.   
_>>Just watch, my son, _ was all that Essah said.   
Jinmin and Parz were ripping each other to shreds, as it were. The twins had bloody cuts, scrapes, and bruises on their visible flesh. Parz kicked Jinmin in his head and knocked him to the ground. She drew back her fist to punch him, but Jinmin sent a ball of fire at her. Parz went flying. She hit the ground, rolled a few times, stopped, and lay still.   
Jinmin got to his feet and looked at Kiyaa. She smiled broadly at him, her eyes promising him for her real appreciation later. Jinmin looked at the shocked group and laughed.   
"Oh no…" Kayura whispered.   
"…Parz…" Cale looked at her still form in horror.   
_>>FATHER! _ Sekhmet screamed mentally at him. _>>Parz! She-_   
An unearthly howl cut through the air and Parz got to her knees.   
_ >>I said to watch, didn't I, Sekhmet? _ Essah chided his son.   
Parz raised her head and looked at her brother with glowing eyes. She rose to her feet, burnt pieces of her shirt falling to the ground. Parz balled her hands into fists and crossed them over her chest. The crisscross lines on her left arm seemed to take life and spread through her skin. Parz raised her fists into the air. She threw back her head and screamed the unearthly howl again. The wind picked up around her, collecting dust and obscuring Parz from everyone's view. As the howl quieted, the wind died and the dust began to settle. Everyone gasped.   
What was standing where Parz had once been was definitely not human.   
"Holy…" Dayus trailed off.   
"What the hell?" Cale murmured.   
_>>Beautiful, isn't she? _ Essah asked.   
_>>She?! _ Sekhmet blinked. _>>That's… Parz?! _   
It- Parz was ten feet tall, dark blue skin, well muscled, two golden-colored horns above her temples pointing outwards with two smaller ones next to them, fangs, claws, and long pointed ears. The crisscross lines had now covered the same areas where the scales covered the Snake-gods. All that remained was Parz's black and white streaked hair.   
_>>What the hell did she do to herself?! _ Sekhmet asked.   
_>>It's her alternate form. _ Essah began to explain. _>>Ahkrushians can turn into beings like Parz has - although hers is a lot better than the ones I've seen for myself. When they're in their alternate form, they are many times stronger than their birth form. _   
_ >>So there's still a chance she can win, _ Sekhmet's eyes widened. _>>But what about Jinmin? He has an alternate form too, doesn't he? _   
_ >>Parz is very strong, Sekhmet, _ Essah calmed him. _>>Believe me, I know. I trained her. _   
Sekhmet felt a little guilt from his father, but decided to ask about it later and he turned his attention back to Parz.   
Jinmin smiled, half surprised – half humored. "So, you finally accept what you are."   
"I accepted it a long time ago," Parz said in a very deep voice that no longer sounded human. "I always hated this half of me. I always enjoyed being human." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But to stop your insanity, I will do whatever it takes. Even if that means using all that I have from the half of me that I despise so much."   
"Be that as it may," said Jinmin as his eyes started to glow. "This has to be a fair fight." He crossed his arms over his chest and transformed into a similar being like his twin sister. The only difference between them was that Jinmin's skin was a sickly grayish color. "Now the real fun begins." Jinmin said in a deep voice, and he charged at his sister.   
_>>Sekhmet, it would be wise to move away from where you are. _Essah advised him.   
_ >>I've noticed, _ Sekhmet backed away and the others followed, not taking their eyes off the twins. One slight glance away from them would no doubt be fatal.   
Parz and Jinmin were literally tearing up the parking lot and throwing the pieces of asphalt at each other, along with energy waves and other power spells. When the twins got close to each other, they'd lash out, striking the other with their claws leaving nasty marks.   
Jinmin picked up a huge piece of asphalt and threw it at his sister. Parz jumped out of the way and the debris kept hurtling through the air.   
Straight towards Kiyaa and Chadih.   
Sekhmet felt his blood freeze and he couldn't move. He opened his mouth to scream for his daughter, but nothing would come out. Chadih was going to die. Again. And there was nothing he could-   
Jinmin suddenly appeared in front of Kiyaa and Chadih, and caught the asphalt piece. The impact pushed him back, but he stopped just a few feet away from his lover and the girl. Jinmin threw the rock to the side and glared at Parz. Neither of them moved. After what felt like an eternity, the twins reverted back to their human forms, looking beaten to hell and the crisscross lines retreated, but stopped at their left cheeks.   
_>>What's going on? _ Sekhmet asked his father.   
_ >>The fight is over, _ Essah told him.   
Sekhmet frowned a little. _>>How can it be over? Both of them are still standing. _   
Jinmin stepped towards his sister and said something that she could only understand. Parz nodded and Jinmin walked back to Kiyaa and Chadih. Sekhmet gasped as the trio disappeared.   
Parz fell to her knees. Cale was the first one to reach her and he held Parz tightly, not caring about the blood getting on his clothes, and he stroked her hair. "Are you all right?" he asked.   
Parz nodded and relaxed into his arms. _Can't stay here forever,_ she thought and started to get up.   
"Where did they take Chadih?" Sekhmet asked.   
"I know where they are," Parz said, leaning onto Cale for support. "I'll take you there."   
"Just tell us where and we'll go," said Sekhmet. "You need to rest."   
"No." Parz rubbed her left shoulder. _Grows after every time I change._ "I have to be there."   
"But-"   
"If you want to see your daughter, Sekhmet, don't argue."   
That did it. Sekhmet closed his mouth.   
_>>Never argue with her, _ Essah said. _>>You'll never win. _   
_ >>Are you coming? _ Sekhmet asked.   
_>>Yes, we'll follow you. _   
When Parz had regained enough strength, she teleported them to a mountain forest overlooking the city. Kiyaa had her hands on Chadih's shoulders and she kept looking at Jinmin with a slightly confused expression.   
_She's not the only one,_ Sekhmet thought.   
Jinmin's expression was blank. He looked at Parz and the twins walked towards each other, stopping about ten feet away. Jinmin narrowed his eyes at Parz. "You win," he said. "The child is yours."   
"WHAT?!" Kiyaa screamed.   
Sekhmet couldn't believe what he heard either. Parz had won! Chadih was free!   
_>>I told you, _ Essah's voice came to Sekhmet.   
_>>She won… _ Sekhmet smiled broadly as the happiness flooded through him. _>>How did- never mind! I don't care! _   
Jinmin turned to Kiyaa. "She won," he repeated. "The prize she claimed was the girl."   
"How could you!" Kiyaa shrieked at him. "You never asked me!"   
"Jinmin slaughtered an entire village when we fought over five hundred years ago," said Parz. "I didn't even know them. Only the Old Ones know what he'd done to them. So why shouldn't I claim her as my prize without your consent?"   
"She's mine." Kiyaa picked Chadih up and started backing away. "She's mine!"   
"No, she is not." Essah said and came into view.   
"You!" Kiyaa hissed. "You did all this! Slavery wasn't enough, was it? You knew eventually we'd be free from Talpa, and you kept that little bitch alive just so you could torment me!"   
"That's enough, Kiyaa!" Xiyaln said as the rest of the Snake-gods came into view. "Listen to me. Your daughter is dead. Stop trying to take another's to claim as your own!"   
"I gave her life!" Kiyaa shouted.   
"And Sekhmet gave her love," said Parz. "Both are very important. But the latter means a lot more." She walked towards Kiyaa. "She's my prize. Give her to me."   
Kiyaa looked at Jinmin, silently begging him for help. He gave her an apologetic look and turned his head away. Kiyaa turned and started to run, but she felt herself freeze and an invisible force made her arms release Chadih. She watched the little girl float in the air to Parz's outstretched arms. Kiyaa shook her head violently. "She's mine!"   
"Over six hundred years ago, I raised a boy that was half-Snake-god." Parz said. "I found him by a small river nearing the winter." Xiyaln looked at her. Parz went on, "For seven years he called me 'mother', and I couldn't have loved him any more than if he had been born from me. He was my son." Parz held Chadih up a little. "Her name is Naaza Chadih. Sekhmet is her father."   
"NOOOOOO!" Kiyaa shrieked and ran at Parz.   
Before anyone could blink, Xiyaln moved in front of Kiyaa and stabbed the other Snake-goddess through her chest. Kiyaa gasped and looked at her former friend. Tarynl came up behind Kiyaa and plunged his knife in her back, and she cried out. The Snake-gods who once had a child that was half-human, each took their turn attacking Kiyaa.   
Essah, Parz, and the Warlords looked on with pity. The Snake-gods moved away, leaving a blood-covered Kiyaa lying on the ground.   
Jinmin stared at her, completely horrified. "Kiyaa!" He ran to Kiyaa and held her in his arms.   
She looked at him distantly. She was dying and Jinmin didn't know how to save her. Kiyaa looked at Parz, still holding Chadih in her arms. She reached out her hand shakily. "My… daughter…" Kiyaa gasped and coughed up blood.   
"Is in the house of the dead," said Parz. "You might see her there, if Cerberus ever permits you to leave hell, Kiyaa."   
Tears ran down Kiyaa's cheeks. _Little one…_ Her hand dropped to the ground and Kiyaa's thoughts, breath, and heartbeats were no more.   
Jinmin shook his head and held Kiyaa's body tightly, burying his face into her neck.   
Parz set Chadih on her feet. She placed her hands on the girl's head and whispered a chant.   
Chadih blinked and looked around. "Where…? Parz?"   
"Chadih?"   
"Daddy?" she looked at her father.   
Sekhmet ran to his daughter, falling to his knees, and gathered Chadih into his arms, hugging her.   
"Daddy, what happened?" Chadih asked.   
"I'll tell you when we get home." Sekhmet answered her. He felt tears in his eyes and he didn't care if he did cry right there.   
"How touching," Jinmin said. Parz looked at her brother. He was standing with Kiyaa lying at his feet. "It truly is," he said. "However, I still have some unfinished business." Jinmin pulled out what looked like a whip. He swung it and it wrapped around Essah's torso. Jinmin yanked Essah into the air then slammed the Snake-god into the ground next to Kiyaa's body.   
"Essah!"   
"Grandpa!"   
"Father!"   
"JINMIN!" Parz screamed, looking at her brother horrified.   
"Our last battle, Parz." Jinmin said. "No more fighting, I did promise." He smiled at her. "I'm just taking care of something that should have been done a very long time ago. Taking revenge on our father's murderer!"   
"But you-"   
"I made you think all this time that I was going to kill Sekhmet. In a way I wanted to, just to see the look on Essah's face when I killed his only son."   
"Jinmin, listen to me." Parz begged.   
"No! If want to believe the lies he's told you, then be my guest. Now you listen to me, Parz, Sekhmet, and all you Snake-god shits!" Jinmin grabbed Essah's hair and pulled back his head. "Look upon Essah for the last time!"   
A portal opened behind Jinmin and he jumped through it, taking Essah and Kiyaa's body with him.   
As the portal started to close, Parz threw her sword and it stopped the closing. _That won't hold it for long,_ she thought and started to run to it.   
"Parz! Wait!" Sekhmet called after her. He stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around Chadih, then took his Armor Sphere out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Chadih, I want you to hold onto that for me, okay?" he asked and she nodded. Sekhmet picked her up and gave her to Dayus.   
"What are you doing?" Kayura asked.   
"If anything happens," said Sekhmet, "I want all of you to take care of Chadih."   
"Sekhmet!" cried Dayus.   
"Promise me!" Sekhmet looked at them. He was answered with reluctant nods.   
"Daddy…" Chadih looked at him.   
Sekhmet kissed her cheek. "I love you, Chadih," he said. "Always remember that." He quickly ran over to Parz. She now had her other sword strapped across her back. Parz looked at Altyno and the servant girl nodded.   
"Let's go," said Parz and jumped through the portal with Sekhmet.   
The sword popped out and skittered across the ground to Altyno's feet. She picked it up and placed it back in the sheath. "Good luck, you two." Altyno prayed as they watched the portal close.   



	8. Part Seven

Family Debts 7

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Part Seven 

Sekhmet and Parz landed in what looked like a demolished city. What scared Sekhmet was that the crumbled buildings were similar to the ones in the Snake-god Realm. "Is this place…" he stopped.   
"The Realm of the Ahkrushians." Parz finished for him. "This is where the eleven males are imprisoned, too."   
_That's comforting,_ Sekhmet thought nervously. "How many times have you been here?"   
"Once," she answered and started walking to the only halfway decent looking building that Sekhmet guessed was the main hall. "After my husband was killed. I met the Ahkrushian males." She grinned. "They weren't too happy when I told them that my first was a human."   
"I'll bet," Sekhmet smiled and followed her. "Why did Jinmin bring Essah here?"   
Parz sighed. "Kill the one who killed Goshiem to set the eleven males free."   
Sekhmet looked at her. "But you said that my father didn't kill Goshiem."   
"He didn't," said Parz. "But the one who killed Goshiem is here." 

"What's the matter, Essah?" Garshosu asked mockingly. "A half-breed beat you up?"   
Essah glared at the Ahkrushian. "All these centuries you just poisoned his mind, like you did his father. You don't give a damn about him or his sister, just because they were born from a human woman."   
"And neither did any of you about your human bastards," said Dahrphelus.   
"I'll give you credit, Essah," Fahmaru spoke. "Your son and granddaughter outlived the others like them, but they won't live much longer."   
Essah closed his eyes. _Sekhmet, Chadih, Parz…_   
Jinmin had brought Essah to the underground ceremonial room, where the eleven Ahkrushian males were imprisoned. There was a large seal on the floor, which they were bound to. If they tried to walk off of it, they would feel immense pain, feel as though they were dying but wouldn't die.   
Essah's hands were tied behind his back and he was lying in the middle of the seal. He hadn't moved since Jinmin had dropped him there, and the boy had left, taking Kiyaa's body to be buried in the sacred catacombs.   
"Disgusting, isn't it?" said Brokahnu. "She fell in love with a human, and he fell in love with a Snake-goddess. I don't know which is worse."   
"It doesn't matter," Garshosu kicked Essah's shoulder. "Once you're dead, we'll be free. Jinmin's Ahkrushian blood will destroy Parz's human blood and she'll become the Queen Mother."   
Essah laughed. "You're going to have a hard time trying to catch her. She's nothing like the females that you knew. I raised her. She'll kill all of you if you try to touch her."   
"Keep going," said Vosheima. "I like a good story. But yours is boring so I'll tell one. Parz will become the Queen Mother. One of us will be her mate; she'll give birth to ten pureblooded Ahkrushian females who will be mates for the other ten, and-" He grabbed Essah's hair. "-Your kind dies." He let go.   
"Or how about an alternate ending," Toraku spoke up. "We make them slaves again along with the humans. That would be fun and this time, Essah, you won't be there to save them."   
_You'll damn yourselves anyway when you kill me,_ Essah thought.   
"What's taking him so long?" Hojeiruso grumbled.   
"Quit complaining," snapped Reideizen.   
"We've all been bound to this seal for centuries," Lamdeiku joined.   
"You're not the only one whose patience is wearing thin, Hojeiruso," said Zokarmu.   
"Let Jinmin mourn over his Snake-bitch." Kanemeid grinned.   
"Yes," agreed Garshosu. "He'll need all the hate when he kills Essah."   
"Go ahead," said Essah. "Let him kill me. At least I won't have to look at you anymore."   
Hojeiruso kicked Essah in his stomach. "Nothing would please us more right now than ripping you apart. Except for mating with Parz." He looked at Brokahnu. "How is it that you have her first?"   
"Because Goshiem and Jinmin listened to me a lot more than they did to the rest of you." Brokahnu grinned. "Don't worry, even if I do Match with Parz, you'll each have a turn with her."   
_Even if your plan falls through, _Essah thought._ She'll kill her daughters before you know she gives birth. The last Queen Mother left a message for Parz just in case that happens._   
Jinmin walked into the room. "I hope you weren't too hospitable to him," he said.   
"What makes you believe that we would be kind to your father's murderer?" asked Fahmaru.   
"It's time, Jinmin." Dahrphelus said. "Time for your revenge. Time to avenge Goshiem. Time to kill Essah and free us from this prison." _Time to prove that you're as gullible as your father, so quick to believe that it was the Snake-gods that killed the rest of our kind._   
Jinmin stepped onto the seal and walked over to Essah. He grabbed the Snake-god's robe and made him kneel with his head leaning forward. "Any last words?" Jinmin asked.   
"Kill me and you'll be damning yourself and them forever." Essah said.   
"Nice try," Jinmin rested his sword on the back of Essah's neck. "But not good enough." He raised the sword up.   
"Stop!" Parz shouted as she and Sekhmet entered. "Don't do it, Jinmin."   
Sekhmet looked at his father. _>>Are you all right? _   
_ >>I will be when we get out of here, _ Essah answered.   
Sekhmet looked at the Ahkrushians. They looked almost like Snake-gods but with crisscross lines instead of scales.   
"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," said Vosheima. "Our future Queen Mother came to witness the moment of our release."   
"I'd rather let Cerberus turn me into his next meal." Parz looked at her brother. "Jinmin, don't kill him. If you do-"   
"I'm tired of hearing you make up excuses for him." Jinmin hissed. "You should be helping me, not fighting against me and let injustice remain."   
"No, Jinmin," Parz said quietly. "It's time that I finally let the cat out of the bag. Two secrets I have, one I share with someone here and the other one I shared with no longer lives."   
"Such a pity about you late husband." Jinmin smirked.   
"Wrong, Jinmin," Parz said. "That secret came to be long after. So I'll start with that one first. After you kill my husband, I found the village where our mother was from."   
"So."   
"I met her brother, our uncle." Parz noted Jinmin's surprise. "He knew immediately who I was, because he said I look like her. And you do resemble him, Jinmin." She sighed. "He said that he couldn't hate me for what had become of his sister. I never told him about you."   
"Why am I not surprised?" Jinmin asked sarcastically.   
"Unfortunately, he had the same opinion about me that many humans did at that time. Afraid of me because of the blood in my veins." Parz looked at Sekhmet, then back to Jinmin. "I didn't stay. But every so often I went back and checked on our cousins. And exactly on our two hundredth birthday, Jinmin, our uncle's descendant gave birth to a child that was like us, half-human. But he wasn't half-Ahkrushian. Were you, Sekhmet?"   
Shocked looks came upon everyone else. Sekhmet looked with wide eyes at Parz. She reached a hand to her neck and pulled out a cord that rested there. Hanging from the cord was a small round circle with an upside-down triangle engraved on it. Sekhmet pulled his out and looked at it and back at Parz's. They were exactly the same.   
"My mother's pendant," said Parz. "The one you wear around your neck, Sekhmet, once belonged to my uncle, your ancestor from your human grandmother's family. Passed through the generations." She looked at Jinmin. "Ironic, is it not, brother? The half of you that you hate is what ties us the Snake-gods, especially to the one you despise so much."   
Jinmin glared at Parz, not saying anything. No one did.   
Essah shut his eyes. This was the reason why Parz wanted to take Sekhmet and Jynavy away. She didn't want to replace her son; she wanted her cousins to be safe.   
_>>Did you know? _ Sekhmet asked.   
_>>No, _ Essah replied. _>>But it makes sense why she wanted to take you from the village when you were still a baby. I should have guessed it… _   
"I don't care what you say, Parz." Jinmin rested the sword against Essah's neck.   
"Be careful, Jinmin," warned Parz. She took her sword off her back. "Essah is family."   
"Not to me. He killed our father and he must pay."   
"And now for my other secret. If you kill Essah, you'll be killing an innocent."   
"Essah? An innocent?" Jinmin laughed. "You still refuse to accept it, Parz. He killed Goshiem, if you don't remember. For that, he is guilty."   
"If Essah is guilty of anything, it's because he trained Goshiem's murderer." Parz tilted her head. "I really should say murderess." She smiled as Jinmin and the Ahkrushian males realized what she was telling them. "That's right, Jinmin. Essah didn't kill Goshiem." She pulled out the sword. "I did."   
Jinmin stared in horror at the blade in his sister's hand. Goshiem's blood was on Parz's sword. When a sword kills an Ahkrushian, their blood stains the blade and remains there forever.   
Parz walked onto the seal, over to Essah. Neither Jinmin nor the eleven Ahkrushians moved as Parz cut Essah's bonds and helped the Snake-god off the seal. Sekhmet went to his father's side and took him from Parz, leading him to the far side of the room.   
"How could you?" whispered Jinmin. "Our father!"   
Parz looked at him. "I have no desire to become the next Queen Mother!" she hissed.   
Jinmin shook his head. "You would not have been. Kiyaa had more potential than you!"   
"Kiyaa?" Parz blinked mockingly. "A Snake-goddess would be the Queen Mother?" She looked at the eleven males. "You did a great job on his mind."   
"It was the only way to get you here," said Brokahnu.   
Jinmin looked at them. "But you promised…"   
"When will you get it through your head, Jinmin?" Parz asked. "They never needed you. What do they need another male for? They need a female – me. All they need you for is your blood. Your Ahkrushian blood to destroy my human blood, to make me full Ahkrushian. And you can guess the rest."   
"Then it's true…" Jinmin said quietly. "About the others?"   
"The forty-nine before us were male." Parz answered. "The only reason why you didn't join them is because I was with you in mother's womb."   
Jinmin glared at the males. "You kept me alive just to use my blood?"   
"Please understand, Jinmin," said Kanemeid. "We need a full-blooded female." He looked at Parz. "Even if her actions have altered our plans a little."   
"Just admit that you're screwed," Parz said. "You have to kill me the get off the seal. But you need me as the Queen Mother. I doubt that you'll kill me. None of you would go as far as mating with a human to create a female for your kind."   
"Never would we sink that low like Goshiem did." Reideizen snapped. "Half-breeds are disgusting, humans or Snake-gods."   
"That child would have been the bridge between our kinds." Essah spoke. He glared at them. "But you couldn't see that. And you had to rip it from its mother and killed both parents! It's no wonder why the Queen Mother imprisoned you."   
"It's sickening enough that both our kinds have human half-breeds," said Lamdeiku. "But an Ahkrushian-Snake-god half-breed? That's much worse."   
"Only you would think so." Parz said and she walked onto the seal. She pointed the sword to a blank spot on the seal and drew something in it. "However, I'm here because I am to fulfill the Queen Mother's prophecy, not to become your whore."   
"And what makes you think that you can kill us?" Hojeiruso asked.   
Parz grinned. "As I said before, passed through the generations. The Queen Mother left something for me before she killed herself." She stabbed the sword into the picture. "And I'm going to use it." Parz started to chant.   
_>>What's she doing? _ Sekhmet asked.   
_ >>I don't know,_ Essah said.   
They watched as the looks on the eleven male Ahkrushians turned into absolute terror. Zokarmu reached for Parz, but from the edge of the seal, several black lines shot out wrapping around the eleven and pulled them away from her. A wall of light surrounded the seal, blocking all from their sight.   
"You bitch!" shouted Fahmaru.   
Parz finished chanting. She pulled her sword from the ground and with a cry of rage, ran around the seal, attacking the eleven Ahkrushians. They fell to the ground like bags of dirt, their blood spilling out, seeping into the lines of the seal.   
Parz turned towards Jinmin. He was kneeling and looked very sad. Jinmin looked at his twin sister as she walked closer to him; her eyes were telling him that she didn't want to do what had to be done.   
"Forgive me, Parz," he whispered.   
"I forgive you, Jinmin." Parz said quietly.   
Jinmin smiled at her. "Give me peace."   
Tears ran down Parz's cheeks and she stabbed Jinmin through his heart. He convulsed and gripped Parz's arm. _Kiyaa…_ Jinmin's hold lessened and he fell to the ground, sliding off Parz's sword.   
Parz moved to the center of the seal and stabbed her sword into the middle. She felt her strength being taken away, but still held on. The howl of the wind was deafening, making Parz want to cover her ears, but she didn't take her hands off the hilt. She fell to her knees and cried. "Jinmin…" 

"Parz!" Sekhmet ran to the pillar of light.   
Essah grabbed his son's arm. "Don't," he said. "If you touch it, you'll die."   
Sekhmet looked at the pillar. Parz was inside that thing. He wanted so badly to go help her after all she had done for him and more now because they were related.   
The light faded away. The eleven Ahkrushian males had vanished, only Jinmin and Parz remained. Jinmin was dead by the looks of the boy's wound in his chest. Parz was lying in the center of the seal next to her sword. Sekhmet couldn't tell if she was alive or not. He let out a cry of happiness as Parz started to move. She raised her head and looked at Sekhmet. Slowly, Parz crawled to the edge of the seal.   
Sekhmet walked to the seal and grabbed Parz's outstretched hand, pulling her off. He half carried - half dragged her over to his father. Essah gathered Parz into his arms and held her tightly.   
"He came back, Essah," Parz said weakly. "He came back."   
"Shh," Essah hushed her. "I believe you." After some time he said, "So that's why you wanted to take Sekhmet away." Parz nodded. Essah smiled. "Why didn't you tell me before?"   
"I wasn't sure how you'd react," Parz grinned. "Protective of us both you were."   
"I always will be. Sleep. We'll go back when you're rested." Essah hugged her. He looked at Sekhmet and saw that he was smiling. Essah reached out and pulled his son into the embrace.   
"Look," whispered Parz. The seal on the floor started to vanish, leaving Parz's sword and Jinmin lying on a barren ground.   
"It's over," said Sekhmet.   
_Not for me,_ Parz thought. She took Sekhmet's hand in hers. The three of them sat there, not saying anything, only enjoying the comfort of each other, knowing that they were family.   



	9. Part Eight

Family Debts 8

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Part Eight 

"This is taking too long," said Cale as he paced back and forth.   
"We're not happy about the length of time either, Cale." Dayus said. He looked at Altyno. "Can you take us to wherever they went?"   
"No," Altyno shook her head. "I can only go to where I have already been. Parz never took me to the Ahkrushian Realm."   
"Then we wait," said Kayura.   
"I'll go make some tea." Mia said and left the room.   
Later on, Chadih walked into Altyno's room. "What's wrong, Chadih?" she asked the young girl.   
"I wish Daddy would come home soon." Chadih said quietly.   
Altyno held her arms out. "Come here." Chadih walked over to Altyno and was lifted to the woman's lap. "Don't worry about your father. He'll be back."   
Chadih looked up at her. "Can I see your face?"   
Altyno smiled behind the mask. "Of course." She pulled the mask off. Chadih's eyes widened and she hugged Altyno as both of them started to giggle. "Just don't tell your father. I want to tell him." Altyno put the mask back on. Chadih nodded and snuggled against her. 

Morning had come and Sekhmet, Essah, and Parz hadn't returned. Everyone was worried. Not even the other Snake-gods who appeared at the house knew anything, for they had come to them for the same reason.   
Dayus found Chadih looking out the living room window just after breakfast. He walked up behind her and patted her head. "He'll come back, manadeshi," said Dayus. "He will."   
"I know," said Chadih solemnly.   
Dayus looked sadly at her, his thoughts went to his children from centuries before. It was bad enough that he had lost both, but growing up without your-   
"DADDY!" Chadih shrieked happily.   
Dayus looked out the window and smiled broadly as Sekhmet, Essah, and Parz walked across the lawn.   
Chadih took off like a lightning bolt while Dayus called for everyone. Chadih ran outside and straight into her father's open arms. He lifted her up and she hugged him tightly.   
The rest of the house members ran outside as well. Cale ran to Parz and she hugged him. "Are you all right?" he asked. "What happened?"   
"We'll tell you inside." Parz said. She looked and sounded very tired.   
"And you're not going to believe some of the things we have to tell you." Sekhmet said. 

Once inside and settled onto the couches, the three arrivals explained all that happened.   
"You two are related?" Mia asked the unbelievable answered question again.   
"Yes," Parz and Sekhmet answered together. "If I have to answer that one more time…" Sekhmet grumbled and then laughed. "I forgot about Rowen."   
"That's right," said Parz. "I'm his cousin as well."   
"At least you're not his uncle," said Dayus and Sekhmet looked at him.   
"Are you my cousin?" Chadih asked.   
"Yes, Chadih." Parz smiled at her. "I'm your cousin, too."   
"What was that symbol you drew on the seal before you started chanting?" Sekhmet asked.   
"A circle with an arrow pointing outwards," Parz said. "In astrology, it represents Mars. Today it's also used to represent the male gender. The spell was designed to kill all Ahkrushians within the seal, but drawing that symbol on the blank area would only kill the gender it represents. The eleven males' bodies were destroyed. But Jinmin was half-human, that's why his body remained."   
"So what happened to Jinmin?" Kayura asked.   
"We buried him with Kiyaa in the Ahkrushian Realm," Essah said. "They loved each other, no doubt there. How and why is just a different subject."   
"A unique relationship it was." Parz said quietly.   
Everyone understood her sadness. Jinmin may have done some rotten things and Parz hated him for that, but he was her brother nonetheless.   
Cale took her hand and smiled at her. Parz rested her head against his shoulder. Sadness washed through her, from Jinmin's death and knowing that she could never be with Cale.   
"I think it's time for a little celebration." Sekhmet got to his feet. "Come on, Chadih. Let's make a party."   
"Can we have ice-cream?" she asked, eyes bright with hope.   
"Your favorite flavor. How's that sound?" As father and daughter went to the kitchen, Mia and Kayura decided to go into town and pick up a few things, dragging Dayus along with them.   
"I'll go set the table," Cale said. He didn't want to leave Parz for a moment. In truth, Cale was hoping that Altyno and Essah would do like the others and leave, but the servant girl and the Snake-god remained. Cale smiled at Parz as he left the room. 

The party had gone on long into the night. Chadih had fallen asleep at the table and was carried to her room by her father. Sekhmet was about to get ready for bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it and saw Parz and Altyno.   
"May we come in?" Parz asked.   
"Sure," Sekhmet moved aside letting the two women pass and shut the door. "What can I do for you two?"   
"It's not what you can do for us," said Parz. "I have something for you, Sekhmet. You've lived without something very important to you since you were seventeen. You would do just about anything to get it back, wouldn't you?"   
"Yes," Sekhmet answered. _She couldn't be talking about…_ his thoughts trailed off.   
Parz looked at Altyno and the servant girl pulled her mask off. Sekhmet's heart skipped a beat as he looked at her face, the medium length brown hair, and the green eyes.   
"It's me, Sekhmet."   
Sekhmet stared at her for the longest time. "…Lyonta…" he whispered.   
"I brought her back to life." Parz said and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. I believe that you have a lot to talk about." _Among other things,_ she didn't say out loud and left the room.   
Lyonta walked over to Sekhmet. He reached out and touched her face. "It is you," he said.   
Altyno. Lyonta. The same name only it was switched around a little to hide her identity.   
"Parz saved me," said Lyonta. "I'm immortal, now. I'm not going to leave you again."   
Sekhmet couldn't believe it. "I'm dreaming…" he said.   
Lyonta shook her head, smiling. "No, you're not." She stepped closer and kissed the man she loved. 

Parz looked at the small ball of light in her hands. "And now, my boy," she whispered to it, "you will be loved by good parents and an older sister. They will always be there for you, and you be there for them. Go, be born and live a happy life with your family."   
She lightly blew the sphere out of her hands and it went through the closed door, no doubt that it would land in Lyonta's womb. They would have a son.   
Parz walked downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch.   
"Is there a reason why you put your nephew to be born as Sekhmet and Lyonta's child?"   
"People today say that the way you act is from the way you're brought up." Parz looked at Essah. "Others say it's the blood in your veins. I don't know how he would have turned out if he'd stayed with Kiyaa and Jinmin. This way he has a better life. I can see him and know that he'll be loved by his parents." Parz stood and put on her hooded cloak and picked up her swords. "I'd love to stay…"   
"I know," said Essah. He walked over to her. "How long will you be gone?"   
"About a year."   
"You'll come back, won't you?"   
"I will." Parz sighed. "You'll tell them for me?"   
"Yes." Essah hugged Parz. "You be careful."   
Parz nodded and left the house. 

"What do you mean she left?" Cale exclaimed, upon hearing the news after breakfast.   
"She's mourning Jinmin." Essah said. "He may not have been the greatest brother-"   
"But still," Sekhmet cut in. "She didn't even say goodbye."   
"Sometimes it's better without goodbyes." Essah looked out the window.   
"Poor manadeshi," said Dayus. "She'll be upset when she finds out."   
_Chadih and Lyonta,_ Sekhmet thought. They had gone out with Mia and Kayura to buy modern clothes for Lyonta. His wife and daughter would be very upset when they heard that Parz had taken off without warning.   
Sekhmet looked at Essah. "I think it's time that you explain a few things - about Parz and that child you mentioned that would have bridged that Snake-gods and the Ahkrushians."   
"I suppose that you should know." Essah sat at the table with the three Warlords. "Long before the war that nearly wiped out our people, the Snake-gods and the Ahkrushians lived in peace with each other. We had friends among the other race, but that was all. Goshiem was my friend. If he were alive today, he'd be the same age as me.   
"There was one Ahkrushian female who didn't have a Match. The same with one Snake-god. The two of them were childhood friends and they confided in each other many times. They found solace with each other because neither one of them had a Match among their own kind."   
"And they became lovers," guessed Sekhmet.   
"They did," Essah nodded, "and she conceived. No one had ever thought of the possibility of a child born from both races. We embraced it. So did most of the Ahkrushians."   
"Except for the eleven males," Dayus said.   
"Correct," Essah said. "When the Ahkrushians found out she was pregnant, they were confused because she didn't have a Match. One day the eleven males followed her and that's how they found out that she was carrying a Snake-god's child. It disgusted them. They brought her to the Queen Mother, but the Queen Mother was happy about the baby. Here would be a child that would be the beginning of a union between both races."   
"But the eleven males didn't see that." Cale said.   
"Right again. They set a trap for the expecting couple and attacked them. The ripped the child from its mother's womb and killed them both, to make an example of what would happen to those who wanted to try breeding outside their own kind." Essah sighed. "There are only a few of us left who still remember. We always wanted to see that child be born. Especially me. That Snake-god was my older brother. That child would have been your cousin, Sekhmet. And it would have Parz's, too. The Ahkrushian female was Goshiem's sister. You would have been related to her through that child as well."   
Sekhmet couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Only because of the child's father, they killed it,_ he thought. _No different from the humans that killed the children that were like me._   
"After they were killed," Essah continued, "the Queen Mother decided that the Ahkrushian race could no longer exist. The eleven males were the Chosen for the new generation. The Queen Mother couldn't kill them, so she imprisoned them onto the seal. The rest of the Ahkrushians committed suicide."   
"Goshiem was the only one that wasn't there, was he?" Dayus asked.   
"I helped him hide. We were only children. We didn't know what was going on." Essah sighed. "But he returned to his realm a few years later and saw that the eleven were still alive. They tricked him into believing that it was the Snake-gods who imprisoned them and killed the other Ahkrushians. He wouldn't listen to me after that. Then Goshiem raped the fifty human women, killing them all except for the last one."   
"Because she was pregnant with Parz." Cale said.   
"They told Goshiem they needed a female. All he had to do after a female was born was bring her to them, use his own blood to make her full Ahkrushian, and then kill himself on the seal to free them. But Parz killed Goshiem and now the Ahkrushian race is gone. Parz is the only one that carries the blood." Essah stood. "I believe I've answered quite a few questions. Good day." He walked out of the house.   
_>>Father, wait. _ Sekhmet got to his feet. "I'll be right back," he said to the other Warlords and followed Essah. He found his father waiting for him outside on the patio. "There's something I have to ask you about Parz."   
"Go ahead."   
"What kind of bond do you have with her?"   
Essah sighed. "When I found the woman who was carrying Goshiem's children, I thought that killing her would be best. But as I thought about the babies, they didn't ask to be who they were. No more than the ones like you and Chadih. And if I did kill them, Goshiem would try again. So I didn't and waited. The day I had to cut them from their mother and held the baby girl in my arms, I knew that she had to live. I always went to see them when they were growing up." He smiled. "Parz always ran out to greet me. I guess you could say that I was the paternal role in her life. Jinmin seemed to care less; he always worried me.   
"When they were eight-years-old, Goshiem came for Parz. He nearly destroyed the village. Jinmin saw him and was happy to see that his father had come for them. Parz was very afraid and ran off into the forest. Goshiem went after her. I was there and tried to get him to listen to me, but he didn't and we started fighting."   
Essah paused. "I don't know where she got the sword from, but Parz climbed into a tree and jumped down on Goshiem, stabbing the sword right through him. Goshiem couldn't believe that his own daughter had killed him. Maybe Parz knew what would happen to her if he did bring her to the eleven males. Goshiem died and I pulled the sword from him."   
_Eight-years-old,_ Sekhmet thought. _Four years younger than I was when I killed Viraz._ "That's why Jinmin believed you killed him," he surmised.   
"Yes," Essah nodded. "I took Parz away and brought her to a safe place. I went back to look for Jinmin but he was gone. I kept watch over Parz and she grew up. She married a man from a village not far from her home. Jinmin found out and killed him. About twenty years later, Parz found the half-Snake-god boy and raised him as her son."   
"She told me about him." Sekhmet said. "Hunters killed him when he was Chadih's age."   
"I didn't know that she raised him until I saw them the day he was killed." Essah shook his head. "I'll never forget the look on her face while she held him in her arms. Kaos was there with me. I had brought him to meet Parz because maybe she could have helped him find wearers for the Armors. She can see the future a lot better than the Snake-gods. Parz told me to never have a child with a human, especially a son. She said what Kaos had made, my blood would wear and imprison me." He shrugged. "And it happened."   
"Parz wanted to take me away when I was a baby?"   
"She did and tried several times, but I stopped her. I thought that she was going to replace her son with you. I never would have thought that you two were cousins from your human side. She also said that she would even take any other children that Rielvia had. I kept you two apart. Parz knew where you were, but I wouldn't let her near you. I thought it was best that you two stayed away from each other. I love both of you. You're my children. I just hope you can forgive me for being more of a father to Parz than I was to you."   
"What do you want me to say?" Sekhmet asked. "I'm mad that you did, but I'm glad that you didn't. If Parz had taken me away, I would have lived a better childhood and be a big brother to Jynavy. But I wouldn't have made friends with Daita or fell in love with Lyonta. Never would've had Chadih or seen all the things that I have." He took a deep breath and let it out. "Maybe it did turn out better this way."   
"Perhaps," Essah said. "I was afraid when Talpa found you when you were twelve, he would find Parz and Jinmin. Somehow they eluded the Seers' visions. I thank the Old Ones that day never happened."   
"Me too," said Sekhmet. "When will Parz be coming back?"   
"A year she told me." Essah smiled. "I hate to see Chadih's face…"   
"You're not the one who has to tell her." Sekhmet grinned.   
"True. Good luck." Essah disappeared. 

Autumn had come and the Ronin Warriors returned home, telling their stories. The Warlords shared theirs as well, but kept quiet about Parz being related to Sekhmet and Rowen, deciding to save it for another time.   
Sekhmet and Lyonta were lying in bed in the Dynasty; Sekhmet on his back and Lyonta was next to him on her side, lightly running her fingertips over his chest. Chadih was sleeping peacefully in her own room.   
"When did Essah say that Parz would come back?" Lyonta asked.   
"Sometime next summer," her husband answered.   
"I hope so. I want her to meet someone."   
"Who?"   
Lyonta walked her fingers from Sekhmet's naval to his chin. "I said this once before, and I hope I get a better response from you this time."   
"What?" Sekhmet looked at her.   
She smiled and said, "I'm with child."   
Sekhmet stared at her. Slowly a smile crossed his face and he said, "What? How?"   
"You!" Lyonta playfully slapped his arm and Sekhmet lightly grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms away from him, and then hugged her, both of them laughing softly.   
"I can't believe it," Sekhmet whispered, placing his hand over Lyonta's stomach. This time he would not be robbed of the nervous joy of waiting for his child to born. This time he would feel the baby kick and see his child come into the world. "Have you thought of a name?"   
"Not yet."   
"I have a couple. If it's a boy, Daita. He'll be the namesake of the only friend that I had in our village."   
"And if it's a girl?"   
"Altyno has grown on me."   
Lyonta started to laugh. "I really hope it's a boy this time," she said quietly.   
Sekhmet held her in his arms. "I have a feeling that it is." 

"Mommy," Chadih said, "Daita spit up."   
Lyonta took a napkin and wiped her three-month-old son's mouth. "He has your stomach," she said to Sekhmet.   
"Mine?" her husband looked at her. "It's your stomach he has."   
"Can we get off this subject so the rest of us don't lose our lunch?" Kento pleaded.   
"Right," said Ryo. "We don't want this picnic to turn into a contest, now do we?"   
"Not really," said Kayura.   
It had been a year since the traumatic incident and quite a few happy occasions had happened. Daita had been born to Sekhmet and Lyonta. Dayus and Kayura had gotten together again and the last member of the Ancient Clan was in her fifth month of pregnancy. Other events had taken place – some good, some not so good. That was life.   
Cale had seemed a little distant during the year, his thoughts going to Parz. He missed her terribly and though his friends had tried endlessly to get him to talk, the Warlord wouldn't speak a word about what was bothering him.   
_I just wish I knew she was all right,_ Cale thought.   
"Earth to Cale," said Sage.   
"What?" Cale looked at his former rival.   
"Potato salad?" Sage held out the plastic bowl to him.   
"Thanks." Cale took it from him and spooned out a little onto his plate. As he passed the bowl to Lyonta, Cale saw a figure dressed in dark walking towards the group. He smiled.   
Everyone noticed Cale's distraction and followed his line of vision. As the person came closer, they saw that it was a woman with crisscross lines on her left cheek, and black and white streaked hair.   
"Parz!" Chadih cried happily and ran to her.   
Parz lifted Chadih into her arms. "How are you, Chadih?" she asked and walked towards the others.   
"I have a baby brother." Chadih announced happily. "His name's Daita."   
"That's a nice name." Parz smiled. _And why not? He was a nice man. The only friend Sekhmet had._ She put Chadih back on her feet and the little girl led her over to her parents, making Parz sit between her and Cale.   
"You came back." Cale smiled.   
"Didn't Essah tell you that I would?" Parz asked.   
"Okay," said Cye, "from what you have told us, this must be Parz."   
"Yes, she is." Sekhmet said. "And I have something to say that I neglected to a year ago." He cleared his throat. "Rowen, as you know I am your very distant uncle." Sekhmet held out his hand to Parz. "Meet your even more distant cousin."   
Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Kento looked at Parz with wide eyes. Rowen somehow managed to keep a straight face. "How much more distant?" he asked.   
"Two hundred years." Parz answered.   
"You know something, Rowen," said Kento. "You have some very unique relatives." 

Parz stayed with them. Essah came to the house almost every day to check on Parz, as if he was extremely worried that something would happen to her.   
Lyonta had finished giving Daita a bath and was dressing her son when Parz walked in.   
"He has your smile, Lyonta," Parz said.   
"Everything else comes from his father." Lyonta said, gently running a comb through Daita's green and brown hair. "But at least he has some of my hair."   
Parz smiled and walked over to them. She placed her finger into Daita's palm and his little fingers gripped her larger one. Parz studied the baby for a moment. Most of Daita's hair was green like Sekhmet's with a few brown streaks. His eyes weren't as large and they had a light shade of brown around the black pupils.   
"Did Sekhmet mark him?" Parz asked.   
"The moment he entered the world." Lyonta said. "I gave birth to him in the Snake-god Realm. I wasn't too crazy about the idea of going to the hospital like the Ronins and Mia suggested. After Daita was born and cleaned off, Sekhmet marked him as a Snake-god." She started to laugh. "Sekhmet wakes me up to tell me when the baby's hungry. And I tell him that since he can hear Daita's mind, he can get the bottle ready."   
"Does he?"   
"If he doesn't want to change diapers."   
Parz laughed and pulled her finger out of Daita's grip. "Where is Sekhmet?"   
"He went out with Cale and Dayus a while ago." Lyonta looked at her. "Something wrong?"   
"No, there isn't." Parz said. _But as long as I remain alive,_ she thought, _there will be._

Parz walked to Cale's room and knocked on his door.   
"Come in," he said and she walked into the room. "Parz," Cale looked surprised.   
"Supper will be ready shortly," she said and wished that he wouldn't look at her like the way he was.   
"Thank you." Cale smiled. _Say something,_ his mind told him.   
Parz closed the door. "I want to talk," she said, "but I don't know where to begin."   
"Start anywhere you like." Cale sat on his bed.   
_I shouldn't be in here._ Parz thought and sat next to Cale. "I feel like an idiot."   
Cale touched her cheek. "No, you're not," he said. "You're an incredible, strong, skilled, and beautiful woman. And I care a lot about you, Parz. I just wish you would talk to me."   
"You're not afraid?" she asked.   
"No."   
"Even though Goshiem was the one who made me?"   
"Goshiem was Goshiem and he's been dead for a long time." Cale held her face in his hands. "You are your own person. So what if he made you. So what if you're the only one that carries Ahkrushian blood in your veins. Just talk to me, Parz, that's all I ask."   
"I don't know what to say," Parz said quietly.   
"Then don't for now." Cale whispered and kissed her.   
Parz held onto to him tightly and Cale gently lowered her to the mattress. A knock interrupted and Cale glared at the door. "Who is it?" he asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.   
"You can stop with the appetizers," Dayus' voice came through the door. "Supper's on the table."   
Cale and Parz stared at the door as they listened to the other Warlord's footsteps fade away.   
"How does he do that?" Parz asked.   
"I think he can see through walls." Cale sighed and looked at her. "Why don't you go downstairs first?"   
"Okay," she smiled.   
Cale moved off of her and Parz stood up. Before leaving, she quickly kissed Cale once more. After Parz left, Cale flopped backwards on his bed and sighed.   
_Now get downstairs before Dayus opens his big mouth,_ he told himself and followed his own advice.   
When Cale entered the dinning room, he saw Dayus hiding a smile behind his glass but didn't look up at his friend. Cale pulled the chair out across from him and sat down, waiting for Dayus to say something.   
Dayus set his glass down and stood up. "Excuse me," he said and went into the kitchen.   
"What's with him?" Sekhmet asked.   
Kayura shook her head. "I don't know. He's had that grin on his face for the last five minutes."   
"Let me go find out." Cale stood up and quickly walked into the kitchen before anyone objected.   
Dayus was leaning against the refrigerator, shaking with laughter. He gave a little yelp as Cale grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.   
"If you say one word…" Cale threatened.   
"I haven't said anything," Dayus said, trying to get Cale's hand to release his hair. "And I won't either."   
Cale let go. "You better not." 

The next day, Parz teleported herself to the Snake-god Realm. She walked to the main hall and called for all the Snake-gods.   
"What do you want?" Tarynl asked and received a glare from Essah.   
"All the Ahkrushians are dead," said Parz. "I'm the only one that still carries the blood."   
"What does that have to do with us?" asked one Snake-goddess.   
"Nothing." Parz looked away for a moment. "The bloodline ends with me. So I'll get right to the point." She closed her eyes and started to sing.   
All the Snake-gods looked at her with shock.   
_Parz…_ Essah thought. _No…_ He reached out his hand but couldn't move to stop her.   
She finished singing and opened her eyes. Parz looked at the Snake-gods and walked towards the door. "'Both shall be salvation and destruction'." Parz quoted the prophecy. "I was destruction for the half of me that I resented, and I was salvation for the half that I embraced." She turned and looked at them. "The half of me that ties to you. I was salvation for you as well." She left the hall, returning to the Mortal Realm.   
Essah ran after her. "Parz!" he cried. "Why…"   
She looked at him. "It has to end, Essah. I'm a danger to humans and Snake-gods."   
"But there's another way."   
"Not for me." Tears ran down Parz's cheeks. "I've always denied being Goshiem's daughter. But I have to accept that because how can I accept my fate? I love you, Essah. I always have. If I could choose any man to be my father, I would choose you." She smiled at him sadly. "You are my father, Essah."   
Turning to the north, Parz started walking, singing the song again, and never looked back.   



	10. Part Nine

Family Debts 9

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Part Nine 

Sekhmet and Cale were in the living room talking, with Chadih sitting on the floor coloring pictures and humming a melody.   
"She really makes leaving without saying 'goodbye' a habit." Cale sighed. He had a dreadful feeling in his stomach ever since Chadih said that she had seen Parz leave again.   
"Essah's being stubborn." Sekhmet shook his head. "He won't tell me what happened when she went there. None of the Snake-gods will." He sighed and looked at Chadih. Sekhmet frowned and he focused harder on the melody she was humming. "Chadih, come here." His daughter stood up and walked over to him. "Where did you learn that?"   
"Parz was singing it when she left." Chadih answered her father.   
Sekhmet swallowed hard. "Do you remember the words?" he asked and she nodded. "Don't sing them, just tell me what they were."   
Cale watched Sekhmet's face pale as Chadih repeated the words.   
"Do you remember which way Parz went?" Sekhmet asked.   
"That way." Chadih pointed north.   
Sekhmet let out a nervous sigh. "Chadih, why don't you go see if your mother needs any help with Daita."   
"Okay," Chadih said. As soon as she left the room, Sekhmet grabbed his sneakers and quickly put them on.   
"What's wrong?" Cale asked.   
"That song is not to be taken lightly," Sekhmet said. "You can hum the melody or say the words, but never sing them unless you're ready to end your life."   
Cale's eyes widened with fear. "You mean that song is for…"   
"A ritual suicide." Sekhmet finished. "Parz is going to kill herself."   
"Oh gods…" Cale whispered. "Wait, I'm coming with you." He put on his sneakers and both Warlords ran to the north. 

Parz knelt on a hill, eyes closed and still singing. The sword that she had used to kill Goshiem, the eleven males, and Jinmin rested in front of her on her cloak. The other one she had accidentally left in the study on the desk when she had been talking to Mia earlier. Parz remembered it halfway during her walk, but didn't go back. It was too late to get it.   
She finished singing and opened her eyes. Picking up the sword, Parz removed the sheath and pointed the tip of the blade at her stomach.   
"As was prophesied, 'A daughter will kill her father to finish the end of our kind. She will end the lives of the ones that have been imprisoned, and see that no more of our blood will live in this world. Salvation she will be for those she will come to love'." Parz closed her eyes. "I am all that remains. The Ahkrushian race will be nothing more but remembered as a legend."   
She pushed the blade through her abdomen. Parz gasped and fell onto her side. Coughing, she looked at the blood that had spilt onto her hands and then closed her eyes.   
"…Cale…" 

Sekhmet and Cale were running quickly through the trees. They came to a hill and saw Parz lying on the ground with the sword through her stomach.   
"NOOOO!" Cale screamed and doubled his speed.   
They reached Parz and dropped to their knees.   
"Parz," Sekhmet shook her, but she didn't respond. "Parz!"   
"Why did she do this?" Cale whispered in anguish.   
Sekhmet grabbed the sword and started to pull it out. Parz grabbed his wrist. "Don't…" she said hoarsely. "L-let me… die…"   
"No," Sekhmet looked at her.   
"It has… t-to end," Parz gasped. "…Queen Mother's…proph…ecy…"   
"Parz, look at me." Cale held her face in his hands. "Do you really want to die?"   
She looked at his grief-stricken face; she couldn't lie to him. "…No…"   
"If there's another way, would you do it?" Sekhmet asked.   
"…Y-yes…"   
"That's all I need to hear." Sekhmet pulled the blade from Parz's stomach and she cried out from the pain.   
"Just hold on, Parz." Cale said and he carefully wrapped the cloak around her middle. Gently, he lifted her into his arms and stood up.   
_>>Chadih, _ Sekhmet sent to his daughter. _>>Tell your mother I said the three of you to go to Essah. Don't ask any questions when you get there. I'll be there shortly. _   
_ >>Okay, Dad. _ Chadih answered and the link ended.   
Sekhmet put the sword back in the sheath. "We'll bring her to Essah," he said and thought, _I hope he can do something._ Sekhmet placed his hand on Cale's shoulder and teleported them to the Snake-god Realm. 

"Chadih, why didn't your father tell you why he wanted you to come here?" Essah asked.   
"I don't know," his granddaughter shrugged. "He said to go to you and wait for him."   
"Don't look at me, Essah," Lyonta said, Daita sleeping in the snuggly attached in front of her. "She can hear his mind, not me."   
"Where did he go?" Essah looked at her.   
"Cale left with him a little while ago." Lyonta rubbed Daita's back. "Maybe they went to look for Parz."   
_He wouldn't…_ Essah's thoughts trailed off.   
The hall door flew open and Sekhmet and Cale entered. Lyonta gasped as she saw Parz in Cale's arms.   
Sekhmet threw the sword to the floor and it slid to Essah's feet. "All the Ahkrushians are dead." Sekhmet glared at his father. "She's the only one that carries the blood. You knew she was going to kill herself and you didn't even try stopping her!"   
"She wants to die, Sekhmet," said Essah.   
"Bullshit," Cale hissed. "She wants to live, she told us when we found her."   
"Save her." Sekhmet demanded.   
Essah shook his head. "I can't."   
"Can't or won't?"   
"If I could save her I would, but I don't know how to do it."   
Lyonta looked around and saw that the commotion had brought the other Snake-gods to watch the argument between father and son.   
"So there is a way." Cale said quietly.   
Sekhmet took Parz from him and walked closer to Essah. "You told me last year that you love both of us and we're your children. If you consider yourself her father, how can you turn your back on her now when she needs you? She's my cousin and I'm not going to let her die. If you won't help me, then I will find a way to save her life. I still owe her for all that she has done for me."   
Essah walked over to his son and took Parz into his arms. "And so do I," he said. "Zeteiahn, you know what I ask of you."   
"I haven't performed it in a centuries," the elder Snake-god stepped into view.   
"At least try," Essah beseeched.   
Zeteiahn walked over to him and lifted Parz's eyelids and checked her wound. "We'll have to do it quickly or she won't survive." He looked at Essah. "You accept her as your daughter?"   
"Yes," Essah answered.   
"Sekhmet, I'll need you and Chadih to help." Zeteiahn looked around the room. "And I'll need help from one female. A volunteer would be greatly appreciated."   
There was no response. Sekhmet was getting worried. The longer they stalled, the less chance Parz had for surviving for whatever Zeteiahn would do to save her.   
Finally, someone spoke. "I'll do it."   
"Xiyaln!"   
All heads turned towards the Snake-goddess and she gave her son to Tarynl. Xiyaln walked over to them. "I'll do it," she repeated.   
"Thank you, Xiyaln." Essah said.   
"Come," said Zeteiahn and he led them to a chamber. "Put her over there." He gestured to a mat on the floor and Essah laid Parz on it.   
"Will it hurt?" Chadih asked.   
"You'll just feel a little sting, that's all." Zeteiahn cut the tip of Chadih's finger and squeezed a little blood into a glass tube. "Xiyaln," he said and the Snake-goddess held out her hand.   
"What are you going to do?" Sekhmet asked his father.   
"The Ahkrushians wanted to destroy Parz's human blood by using either Goshiem's or Jinmin's," Essah said. "In a way, we'll be doing the same thing, but her Ahkrushian blood will be destroyed and she'll be half-Snake-goddess. Parz will be my daughter and your half-sister. We need a little from Xiyaln because she's female. The same with Chadih because she's half-human as well."   
"You knew about this process?"   
"Knew of it. Zeteiahn is the only one left that knows how to do it."   
"Sekhmet," called Zeteiahn.   
He walked over to him and Zeteiahn stuck some kind of a needle into his forearm, drawing out a little blood, and placing it into the tube.   
"You three may go," Zeteiahn said as he drew Essah's blood. "You have to stay, Essah."   
"But I want to stay with Parz," Chadih said.   
"No, Chadih," Sekhmet picked her up. "We'll see her when she's better." _I hope…_   
They left, closing the door behind them. Essah knelt beside Parz and stripped her down to her underwear. He looked at the wound in her stomach, blood still flowing from the unsightly mark.   
"…Essah…" Parz looked at him. "…I'm sorry…to put you…through…this…"   
"Don't talk," he said, "save your strength."   
"It's ready." Zeteiahn knelt on Parz's other side across from Essah. He held the tube to Parz's lips and she drank from it. "You're going to feel a lot of pain," Zeteiahn told her. "That I can't help you with." He poured the rest of the blood into Parz's wound and it closed, leaving no mark. Zeteiahn slid his hand under Parz's back and felt that the twin puncture had closed as well. He removed his hand and started to chant.   
Parz could feel the pain start in her chest and sear through her veins to every inch of her body. "Essah," she cried as tears started flowing, "it hurts."   
"I know," Essah took her hands. "Just try to bear it, Parz. It'll be over soon."   
She didn't know how to describe the agony; it felt as though she was on fire, being frozen, scraped, all from the inside out. Parz screamed and her body convulsed. Essah held her down and looked at the still chanting Zeteiahn, praying to the Old Ones that Parz would survive and not die from this agony she was experiencing. Essah would hate himself even after the day he'd leave this world and join Aoi in the afterlife.   
Suddenly, Parz stopped screaming and moving. Essah looked at her with dread, and then he noticed that she was still breathing. Essah watched in amazement as the crisscross lines slowly retreated from Parz's left cheek, down her left arm, to her wrist and vanished completely. The white streaks in her hair slowly started to turn dark green at the roots then traveled to the tips.   
Zeteiahn finished chanting and lifted Parz's eyelids. Essah could see the dark night sky color had remained.   
"She made it," Zeteiahn said. "She's half-Snake-goddess now. It'll be a while before she wakes up, though, I can't say exactly when. But she'll be all right." He looked at the other Snake-god. "This is why you wouldn't let me die and join the others, was it?"   
"Yes," Essah confessed. He gently gathered Parz into his arms. _>>Welcome home, Parz, _ Essah sent to her mind. _>>Welcome home, my daughter. _

Sekhmet, Chadih, and Xiyaln returned to the main hall. Xiyaln joined Tarynl and took their son from him, and they went back to their room.   
"How is she?" Cale asked.   
"I don't know," said Sekhmet, "Zeteiahn made us leave. Essah's still with her, so-"   
He was cut off by a scream that echoed throughout the hall. Cale swallowed hard as he recognized that it was Parz who had screamed.   
"Sekhmet..." Lyonta whispered. He didn't answer, only looked down towards the room from which they came with fear.   
_She better be all right, _Sekhmet thought,_ because if she is not, Father..._   
They waited for what seemed like forever, until Essah finally came to the hall.   
"Is Parz..." Sekhmet couldn't finish.   
"She's half-Snake-goddess now," Essah said, "and your half-sister."   
Relieved sighs were let out. "Can we see her?" asked Cale anxiously.   
"Not right now," said Essah, "Parz is still very weak. She needs time to recover and let her body adjust to the change."   
_But I want to be there when she wakes up,_ Cale thought as his eyes fell to the floor, but he nodded.   
"You'll let us know when she wakes up?" Sekhmet asked.   
"I will," Essah promised. 

Xiyaln sat in a chair, holding her sleeping son in her arms.   
Tarynl watched his Match and child from the doorway, his eyes mostly on Xiyaln. Why did she volunteer to help turn Parz into a half-Snake-goddess? He had to know. Tarynl walked over to her and knelt by her right side. Reaching out a hand, Tarynl lightly touched his son's hair.   
"Why did you help them, Xiyaln?" he asked.   
She looked at him, and then turned her gaze back to their son. "I feel as though I have repented in some way."   
Tarynl frowned at her for a moment and then the realization came to him. "Do you really think..."   
"I don't know," Xiyaln said, smiling sadly. "I don't think I'll ever know." 

Cale sat on the spare bed in Mia's house, bare chest, looking at his shirt stained with Parz's blood.   
"Why, Parz?" he whispered. "Why didn't you come to me? I'd help you. I... I love you..."   
The shirt fell from his hands and he covered his face with them. Cale felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Why didn't she go to him?   
Blinking back the threatening tears, Cale stood up, put on another shirt, took the bloodstained one and laid it on his bed, and went to the study. He walked over to the desk and saw Parz's other sword lying on top. Cale picked it up and pulled the blade from the sheath. It had to be at least six hundred years old; he could tell from the way it had been forged. Being an expert on swords and a swordsman proved useful, and the people at the museums were astounded and impressed with his knowledge.   
Cale studied the katana, feeling that there was something very familiar about it. He looked at the dark oak-colored sheath and noticed that there was something engraved near the hole. Getting closer, Cale saw that it was a picture of a wolf. He smiled nervously since wolves were his choice of animals to have as pets. Turning his attention back to the blade, Cale ran his fingers along the dull edge, touching the hilt-   
And felt his blood freeze as he recognized the blade. It was the same sword, from the weight to the sheath that carried it. The sword had belonged to him once before, many years ago.   
Before he was Cale, the Warlord of Corruption...   
Before he was Sasaki Kujiruurou...   
Kibogami Shino. 

_ "Here," said Senshiro and he handed the sword to his older brother. "Take it."_   
_ Shino looked at the katana. "I can't take this, Senshiro," he said. "Father gave it to you."_   
_ "And now I'm giving it to you, brother."_   
_ "Shino, you've given me and Senshiro an opportunity to be together," said Kotenei._   
_ "She's right," Senshiro grinned at him. "I'll never be able to repay you for this."_   
_ "You don't have to," said Shino. "You two are in love with each other. It wouldn't have worked out if Kotenei and I were married."_   
_ "And you're in love with Parz," Kotenei said_   
_ Shino attached the sword at his left hip. "Yes, I am," he answered. "She means so much to me."_   
_ "I believe you," Senshiro smiled and hugged his brother. "When my son is born, I'm naming him after you."_   
_ Shino nodded. "I'd be honored."_   
_ "The honor is ours." Kotenei wiped at tears. "Good luck, Shino, to you and Parz."_   
_ Shino nodded as he felt tears come to his own eyes. He hugged Senshiro and Kotenei once more, then he opened the window, climbing out onto the roof. Carefully, he jumped onto the thick wall surrounding the village, slowly walked over to the large hana tree that grew outside, and started to climb down._   
_ When he was only a short distance from the ground, Shino released the branch and landed on the grass. He started to the forest, stopped and turned around, looking at his brother and betrothed still at the second floor window. Shino raised his hand and waved goodbye. They returned his farewell gesture. Shino smiled, then turned and ran into the darkening forest._

"Parz..." Cale whispered, closing his eyes as the tears ran down his cheeks. He fell to his knees, still holding the katana in his hands.   
Cale and Parz had been married over six hundred years ago, when he was living as Kibogami Shino. Cale had to laugh a little at the irony. Born as Kibogami Shino in his last lifetime, born as Sasaki Kujiruurou in this life. The initials of both names were the same, only switched places.   
Memories came back to him at such an incredible rate; Cale had to lie down on the floor and let his mind adjust to the mental onslaught. Remembering his life as Kibogami Shino, how he had met Parz, eloping with her, living for eight years as husband and wife happily in a village that showed respect for Parz and the half-breed Snake-god and goddess children at that time. He even met Essah a few times. The memory made Cale laugh, knowing Sekhmet's father more than a century before his friend was born.   
Unfortunately, Cale also remembered Jinmin attacking him to make Parz fight. She had won, but he had died in her arms, telling her not to grieve over him forever and learn to love again.   
Cale smiled as he realized why Parz was nervous around him. Eyes were windows to the soul of every person that lived. Parz must have seen his; did she see the life he had once lived as her husband?   
He jumped to his feet and put the sword back in the sheath. Cale place it in his room next to the bloody shirt on the bed and left the house. 

The door to Parz's room opened quietly and Cale slipped in without the Snake-gods noticing. Essah would no doubt kick his immortal backside for being in her room.   
He shut the door quietly and walked over to Parz. Kneeling down next to the mat, Cale studied the changes on her, the crisscross lines were gone and the white streaks in her hair were now replaced with the same dark green as Essah's and Sekhmet's.   
Cale didn't care what had changed on Parz. He loved just the same, but he knew he had to wait for her to adjust to being half-Snake-goddess. Maybe after she recovered, he would tell her.   
Cale leaned over and lightly kissed Parz's cheek. "I remember, Parz," he whispered. "I remember."   



	11. Part Ten

Family Debts 10

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Part Ten 

--------------------   
But for a certainty back then,   
We loved so many, yet hated so much.   
We hurt others and were hurt ourselves.   
But even then we ran like the wind,   
Whilst our laughter echoed, under cerulean skies. 

~Chrono Cross~   
-------------------- 

1348 

Essah knelt on one knee far into the cave in the human world, before an unmarked grave - a grave that he had dug centuries ago, shortly after he sold his people to Emperor Talpa. It was a desperate decision, one that he had some regrets about - his people were still alive after all the fighting and deaths. His parents and sister were among the ones killed.   
Was death so terrible? Some had believed that it was a release, not a punishment. But when your own people were destroying each other over a matter that seemed so simple.   
_The Ahkrushians are dead,_ Essah thought, _all but one._   
Goshiem, his childhood friend was the last of the Ahkrushians, except for the eleven males that were imprisoned by the Queen Mother. The young Ahkrushian children had been turned into Ka'ei, their memories as Ahkrushians altered and always thought themselves as Ka'ei - Ka'ei that were now slaves.   
"What kind of life have I given your children?" Essah asked, looking at the grave before him. "They are alive as you have wished, but what kind of life is slavery? Have I done the right thing to save my people by selling them out?"   
Essah angrily wiped the tears away before they fell. "Goshiem has raped and killed forty-nine human women. Only because they did not conceive a daughter… they had conceived a son. Goshiem doesn't need a son - he needs a daughter. No, I'm sorry. It's the Chosen that needs a female to repopulate their kind. I know that you said that it must not happen. And you're right; I cannot kill Goshiem. He was at one time my friend… but he won't listen to me. Instead he listens to the Chosen."   
Essah rose to his feet. "I pray that the Old Ones won't allow the Ahkrushian race to be reborn. Forgive me for saying it. The memory still breaks my heart when you killed yourself before Talpa. But I swear that Goshiem will not destroy any more lives. He's caused too much pain… not as much as I have." Essah bowed to the grave. "Rest well, Queen Mother. Your prophecy will be fulfilled."   
Essah turned and walked out of the cave. He looked at the sky. Clouds were starting to cover the sun and the wind chilled the summer air. A storm was brewing. Essah knew that it was only one of two. 

"Sakuro! Hurry up!"   
"I am!" Sakuro shouted, running up the hill to catch up with her brother. "Akito, you're worse than mother."   
Her older twin scowled at her. "It's not my fault she worries to death about you."   
"Mother believes that old tale about the demon who takes women and they're never seen again."   
"Have you ever heard of what happened to them?"   
"No," said Sakuro, running her hand through her long black hair, dark night sky eyes looked at her twin with mock concern.   
"It's said that he raped and killed them after he was through with them," Akito said.   
Sakuro stopped and looked at him, a little fear displayed in her eyes. "Stop trying to scare me," she said.   
"I'm not," said Akito, "I'm only telling you what happened and why mother is so worried about you."   
"She just wants me to be married off to some wealthy merchant, or perhaps the daimyo himself."   
"Well, you are sixteen."   
"So are you, Akito," Sakuro elbowed his side. "And your future wife is waiting for you back home."   
"Mai Su and I will be married next spring," Akito smiled. "The soothsayer told us that we're a perfect match."   
"I have no match," Sakuro looked up to the cloud covered sky. "No man can handle me."   
"The price father has to pay for taking you hunting with us," Akito said, and the twins laughed.   
They continued walking, traveling downhill and towards the forest; they stopped.   
"The Dark Sister," whispered Akito.   
"We have to go through it," Sakuro said, "or we won't make it home before the storm comes."   
"Are you crazy?!" Akito looked at his younger twin. "That place is cursed!"   
"No more than shogun's katana," Sakuro started walking to the Dark Sister. "I can go by myself; I don't need a protector."   
"You are not going in there alone," Akito quickly ran after her.   
The Dark Sister lived up to the first part of its name. Even without the clouds above there would have been very little light that would filter through the trees. Dead twigs and branches lay carelessly on the ground. Akito and Sakuro carefully yet quickly walked through the scorned and shunned part of the woods. A light rustling sound came from behind making the twins jump and turn around.   
_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… _Sakuro thought, touching her pendant around her neck for luck. The upside-down triangle, that was the twin pendant her brother also wore.   
Something came out from behind a patch of trees. It almost looked human - a man, wearing a dark robe. His hair was different colors; white, black, blue, red, and purple. His eyes were a solid ice-blue color with black pupils, and crisscross lines ran along his cheekbones and the visible skin of his forearms. He smiled a cruel smile and looked at Sakuro, making her shudder under his dark gaze.   
"Have you heard of what happens to women if they catch my fancy when they cross my path?" he asked with menace in his voice.   
Sakuro gasped. It was the demon!   
"Run!" Akito shouted and the twins ran as fast as they could.   
Goshiem shook his head. "Pitiful humans," he said and vanished, reappearing before the twins causing them to halt. "Don't leave so soon, my sweet," he laughed.   
Akito pulled out his sword. "Sakuro! Run!"   
"Akito!"   
"Run!"   
"This is really entertaining." Goshiem threw a wave of energy at Akito, sending the poor boy flying against a tree. Akito collapsed to the ground, gasping. The pain consumed his entire body, and he vaguely heard Sakuro shouting his name. Akito looked up at Goshiem looming over him with a sword posed to strike him down.   
"Why couldn't you just stay out of it?" Goshiem started to bring his sword down.   
"NO!" Sakuro threw herself on her knees between the demon and Akito. "Please, I beg of you! Let my brother be!"   
"In exchange for what?" Goshiem asked.   
"I'll go with you."   
"Sakuro…don't…" Akito coughed.   
"I accept," Goshiem placed his sword in its sheath. "His life for you."   
Sakuro nodded. She turned to Akito and lightly touched his face. "Tell father and mother that I love them, and you, brother."   
Akito shook his head. "Sakuro…please…"   
"I'm sorry," she whispered and tears fell.   
"Time is wasting, my dear," Goshiem said. "Come."   
"Yes, lord," Sakuro said and rose to her feet. She walked over to Goshiem; the demon caught her chin and looked at her face. His smile made dread flow through her.   
"Be honored to have her as your sister," Goshiem said to Akito, "if she's lucky, this curse of mine will end." And he disappeared, taking Sakuro with him.   
Akito stared at the empty pot where his beloved sister and the demon had once been. Tears flowed like the river he was laying next to. "SAKURO!" he screamed and the Dark Sister's power fell upon him. 

"He's alive."   
"Akito. Akito."   
"Why won't he wake up?"   
"Please, Akito, open your eyes."   
Akito groaned as he tried to place the four voices.   
"He's waking up!" a young woman said excitedly. "Akito."   
"Mai…Su…?" Akito slowly opened his eyes and saw the beautiful face of his betrothed looking down at him. Her peace-colored eyes were red from crying.   
"Akito, my son," said an elder man, "you're alive."   
He turned his head to his left and looked at his parents and the clan healer.   
"Oh, my baby," his mother touched his face, "you're going to be all right."   
"Father…" Akito said hoarsely. "Mother…how…"   
"A couple of hunters heard you screaming," said his father, "they were uneasy to enter the Dark Sister, but I told them if they didn't, they'd be living there for the rest of their lives." He smiled a little then said, "Where is your sister?"   
Akito closed his eyes and turned his throbbing head away from his parents. "Sakuro…"   
"Akito," said his mother, "where is she?"   
They saw the tears fall from the corner of his eyes. "In exchange for my life…" he said, "the demon took her…"   
His parents started crying. "Sakuro!" his mother sobbed. 

Goshiem regarded his new find with interest. She didn't scream, cry, or beg him to release her like the other forty-nine had. All she did was sit there; it was no secret that she was afraid of him.   
Over the years, Goshiem chose one woman and ravished her to produce a female. Unfortunately, the unions had resulted with a male. Goshiem didn't need a male - he needed a daughter. A daughter that would give birth to a new generation, and bring the Ahkrushian race back from the dust of forgotten time.   
He walked around the human a few times, finally standing behind her. Goshiem reached out and gathered a small amount of her hair in his hands, feeling the texture of it.   
Sakuro didn't move; she had never been so scared in all of her life. And she feared of what was on his mind, although she did have an idea if the legend was true.   
"You're rather beautiful for a human," he said.   
"Thank you…" Sakuro managed to say as calmly as she could.   
Goshiem sat behind her, not letting go of her hair. Sakuro swallowed hard as he untied her obi, and loosened her kimono. A tear ran down her cheek as she was laid on the furs. 

* * * * * * * * 1351 

Akito stood in the garden that was behind his house, watching Mai Su play with their toddler daughter, Sakuro-chan. Mai Su decided it was proper for their first-born daughter to be Sakuro's namesake. Akito smiled; he was glad that his wife did give their daughter his missing sister's name. He felt that it kept his younger twin close to them, as if she was still apart of the family, even after three years. Absentmindedly, he touched the pendant he wore.   
The winter had not been too harsh, and the last of the snow was melting as spring turned the air warmer. Akito walked down the small path between the sections of dirt marked off for planting. "How are my two favorite ladies today?" he asked.   
"We're doing just fine," Mai Su smiled at her husband, "and she can almost walk by herself without holding my hands."   
"Really?" Akito knelt down in front of his daughter and held out his arms. "Sakuro-chan, come to me, sweetheart."   
The little girl wobbled a little on her feet, as she held tight to her mother's hands. She took a step towards her father and another. Akito gathered his daughter into his arms and kissed her.   
"She's determined," said Mai Su. "She must get that from you."   
"And she looks like you," Akito smiled.   
Mai Su laughed and took Sakuro-chan from her husband. Akito stood up; movement from the woods caught his eye and he stood in defense in front of his wife and daughter. A woman aimlessly walked out into the sun, blinking her eyes a few times as they adjusted to the light. Akito's eyes widened and Mai Su gasped as they recognized the woman.   
"Sakuro!" Akito shouted and ran to his sister. He hugged her tightly and cried. Akito smiled brightly as he held his sister by her shoulders to look at her; his smile faded as he realized that she hadn't acknowledged him. "Sakuro," he said, "it's me, Akito."   
"Akito…" she repeated. "My brother… my twin…"   
"Oh, Sakuro," Akito's happy tears turned into tears of sadness. "What did that demon do to you?"   
Sakuro said nothing, and to Akito it tore at his heart. He was looking at his sister, but she was not there. It was as if her soul had disappeared. Akito then picked her up and carried her towards the house. 

Essah watched from the woods as the man carried his sister inside his home with his wife and child following closely behind. _The poor girl,_ he thought, _she conceived a female._ Essah sighed; he knew it was only a matter of time before Goshiem would come after her for his daughter. He turned from the house and walked through the woods, anger searing through him.   
_Goshiem, you will pay for what you have done._

"Sakuro, please try to eat something," Mai Su held the small amount of rice in front of Sakuro. Akito and his parents watched in sadness as Sakuro made no movement to accept or refuse the food.   
"What has that demon done to my daughter?" Akito's mother wailed.   
"Where's the healer?" his father demanded.   
"She's coming, father," said Akito, "I sent for her immediately after I brought Sakuro in."   
The healer arrived shortly after. "What's wrong with her?"   
"She won't eat," Akito told her, "she won't acknowledge anyone, but she did recognize me before when she came out of the forest."   
"Hmm," the older woman walked towards Sakuro. "Well, let's see if she-"   
"Get away!" Sakuro shrieked as she struck the healer, and then scrambled away till she was against the wall, her breathing fast and her eyes wide. Sakuro started to laugh madly and began to sing.   
_Sakuro, _Akito thought,_ what's happened to you?_

Essah walked through the mountains far from the clan where Goshiem had taken the girl. He stopped at a clearing and looked around. "Goshiem!" Essah shouted.   
"No need to bellow, Essah," Goshiem stepped into view. "It's been a long time, my old friend."   
"Not long enough," said Essah. "Why have you done this again?"   
"You know why, Essah. Unlike you, I want my people to come back as a free people."   
"I did what I had to do to save them."   
"Did that include killing mine?" Goshiem asked. "All that remains are the Chosen and me, but they are bound to a seal the Queen Mother unjustly cursed them to."   
"You only spared that girl because she carries a female," Essah narrowed his golden eyes.   
"She carries both. I felt the male first; I almost killed the girl because of him. But then I felt my daughter inside, blocked by her brother at first. Now she grows strong. She will become the next Queen Mother, and you will see my people reborn, looking down upon your people as we willing serve Talpa."   
"Never," Essah kissed through his teeth.   
"Oh, I forgot, all you care about is your own welfare. Just like the Chosen said."   
"You still believe the Chosen?" Essah asked. "After what they did to Leinisha and Resayo and their baby?"   
"Because of your brother, my sister was killed!"   
"The Chosen killed them!"   
"For the Ahkrushian race to survive!" shouted Goshiem.   
"They were Matched, Goshiem."   
"So what?"   
Essah pulled out his sword. "Do not blame Resayo," he said, "for what the Old Ones had intended."   
"The Old Ones are nothing more than dust," Goshiem said. "The Ka'ei will die, and the Ahkrushians will rule this world as gods!"   
"Goshiem! No! Please listen!" Essah yelled as his onetime friend ran off. _She carries both…_ Essah thought. "Queen Mother, your prophecy…"   
_"A daughter will kill her father to finish the end of our kind," _Essah remembered her dying words._ "She will end the lives of the ones that have been imprisoned, and see that no more of our blood will live in this world. Salvation she will be for those she will come to love. Goshiem will beget a daughter upon a human woman. You must not allow her to be taken back to the Ahkrushian Realm. She will not be alone in the womb. Her brother will make her life miserable. One shall not be older than the other. Both shall be salvation and destruction. It will depend upon you, Essah, which shall be."_   
"Old Ones," he prayed, "I won't stand for it! I won't let Goshiem destroy that woman's daughter." He stalked out of the forest. He had to get that girl away and safe from Goshiem's reach. 

Akito looked at his sister as she sat looking out the window, humming the song their mother had sung to them when they were children.   
Sakuro rocked back and forth, then turned to look at her brother. "Akito," she sang, "I have a secret to tell as long as you promise not to say to anyone else what it is."   
"All right," he said.   
"Come here, come here." Sakuro motioned to him to come over to her. He did and sat next to her. "Promise not to tell?"   
"I promise."   
"Good, good. The demon… he has a name… Goshiem…"   
"That's the secret?" Akito looked at her, becoming more concerned about his sister's mind.   
"No, no," Sakuro smiled brightly, "I'm with child."   
"What?" he gasped.   
"I'm carrying his daughter."   
"Sakuro…"   
"I am," his sister took his hands. "She's the reason why he didn't kill me like the others. My daughter will end this. She will kill him."   
"And what about you?" Akito asked hoarsely.   
"My time is almost over."   
"No! There's a way to get rid of it. You can have your life back after it's gone and-"   
"She must live!" Sakuro cried. "My daughter must survive. She'll avenge me. Promise me that you will never tell father or mother. They must not know. Promise me, Akito."   
"Sakuro," Akito held her by the shoulders, "you know that I-"   
"Please, brother, please?" Sakuro looked at him with pleading eyes.   
Akito nodded. "I swear it."   
"Thank you," Sakuro hugged. "I'm honored you named your daughter after me. And please don't forget me, brother."   
"It'll be all right, Sakuro," Akito hugged her tight, running his hand over her hair. "Everything will be fine. I promise you." 

The next morning, Akito went to Sakuro's room only to discover she wasn't there. Akito ran through the house, the garden, even into the village asking people if they had seen his sister. But no one had.   
Sakuro was gone.   



	12. Part Eleven

Family Debts 11

Family Debts 

By Janime 

Part Eleven 

Sakuro cried out in pain and desperately bore down, in hopes to push one of the children from her womb.   
Essah watched the old midwife and her daughter try to calm the poor mother-to-be – she who had the unfortunate fate at the hands of Goshiem.   
The midwife stood up and walked over to Essah. "She has been in labor for two days," she said, "I don't think that she or the babies will survive this."   
"They must be born," Essah said. "The Ahkrushian Queen Mother said that the daughter will end the Ahkrushian bloodline. She is the salvation. If she dies like her forty-nine unborn brothers, Goshiem will only try again."   
"Does he know that she's here?"   
"I don't know, Megumi. If he did, I'm sure he would've taken her by now."   
"Mother," Megumi's daughter walked up to her. "She's calmed down a little. I'm going to get some more water."   
"All right," Megumi nodded and her daughter left the house.   
"How is Kikyo?" Essah asked.   
"My daughter is still sad over the loss of her husband and baby," said Megumi. "Somehow, helping this woman is comforting her. She wants to see these children born as much as you do." 

Sakuro couldn't believe that this had happened to her. The demon had raped many women before her; she had gone willingly with him to spare her brother's life, and now she was pregnant with his children, and neither of them would leave her.   
_Two days… _Sakuro thought._ Goshiem, I know I may die… but I also know that my daughter will be the death of you, your son, and the rest of your kind._   
She turned her head and saw a glint of a shinny object under a cloth. Reaching out she pulled the hidden item out – it was a knife. Removing it from the sheath, Sakuro held it above her swollen belly. Then she held the sharp blade against her throat, and waited for Kikyo to return.   
_My daughter, forgive me for not being there for you. Live a long happy life if you can… and do not be afraid of what the future holds for you._

Kikyo entered the room and saw the knife. "No don't!" she cried. Sakuro pulled the blade across, and blood flowed like water from her throat. "MOTHER! ESSAH!"   
They quickly ran to Sakuro. "Her spirit is gone," said Essah. He took the knife from her hand.   
"What are you doing?" Megumi asked.   
"They must live," Essah exposed the Sakuro's abdomen, and began to cut her open. "She must live!" Through the tissue and muscle, he finally reached the womb and with extreme caution cut it open. "Megumi," he said.   
They reached inside and gently lifted the blood-covered twins out of their mother. Kikyo watched in horrified amazement.   
"Kikyo, the blankets!" Megumi said and she ran from the room.   
Megumi placed her mouth over the baby's nose and mouth and sucked out the mucous. Essah did the same and spit it onto the floor. His arms and front were covered in blood, but he didn't care. They had to live.   
At the same moment, both babies started to cry. Essah laughed happily as he looked at the one in his arms. "It's a girl."   
"It's a boy," Megumi said at the same time.   
The Ka'ei and the midwife looked at each other and then at the baby the other was holding. Kikyo returned with the blankets and stopped, staring at the babies as happy tears ran down her face. They cleaned the babies and wrapped them in the blankets. The baby girl began to make a fuss. Kikyo took her from Essah and started to nurse her.   
Essah placed a blanket over the babies' dead mother. "I'll bury her in the cave not far from here."   
"Nonsense," said Megumi, "we'll bury her in our village. She lived here for most of her pregnancy; she was a part of this village."   
"And what about the babies?"   
"I'll take care of them," said Kikyo, "I can. I'll tell them about their mother. I learned the song that she was always singing."   
Essah looked at her. He had no idea what to do with the children, but as long as Kikyo was willing to raise them – to get over her grief from her own child's death – he didn't have any other options.   
"All right," he said, "they may stay with you. I'll stop by when I can and check on them. Just pray that Talpa will never learn of their existence."   
"The Netherworld will never know," Megumi vowed. She looked down at the boy. "I was thinking about calling him Jinmin. What do you think?"   
"It suits him," said Essah and he looked at the girl. "And her name is Parz."   
"I like that name," said Kikyo.   
_Parz,_ Essah thought, _will you be the salvation?_

1359 

"Parz! Jinmin!"   
"Coming!" the twins answered their foster mother. Both ran into the house.   
"I win!" Parz said, raising her hands into the air.   
"You did not!" said Jinmin.   
"Did to."   
"Did not."   
"To. To. To"   
"Not. Not. Not."   
"You both won," said Kikyo. "Now stop fighting with each other. It's time for lunch."   
"Is Grandma coming over?" Parz asked, sitting at the table.   
"She'll be here for supper," Kikyo smiled at her adopted daughter. "Jinmin, please, don't eat like that. Use the chopsticks."   
Jinmin made a face, but he did as Kikyo told him.   
As they ate their midday meal, Parz was looking out the window across the fields. A flutter of dark green caught her attention, and she squinted her eyes to see better. Then she shrieked happily and bolted from the house.   
"Parz!" Kikyo yelled, watching the young girl run across the fields into the open arms of a man with dark green hair and scales on his cheeks and arms. "Essah," Kikyo smiled. "Essah is here, Jinmin."   
"So what," Jinmin poked at his food.   
"Jinmin, be nice," warned Kikyo.   
"I don't like him."   
"Your sister does, and you better behave yourself, young man."   
The twins had helped Kikyo through her grief for her husband and child - Parz had become her morning sunshine, but Jinmin was beginning to turn into the dark of the night. The boy wanted everything his way, while his sister asked first and if the answer was no, she didn't carry on like her brother.   
_'Both shall be salvation and destruction.'_ Essah had said that was the Ahkrushian Queen Mother's last words before passing on. Light and darkness was what the twins were. Kikyo knew one day they would have to be told the truth. Parz and Jinmin knew their mother had died when they were born, but they didn't know about Goshiem. And Kikyo feared the day they would hear about it. 

"Essah! Essah! Essah!" Parz cried happily, as he spun her around; her black and white streaked hair flying about, joining Essah's dark green braid. "I missed you!"   
"I missed you too, Parz," Essah kissed her cheek and set the girl on her feet. "Where are your shoes?" he asked, noticing that she only had her socks on. "It'll be winter soon; I don't want you to get sick."   
"They're inside," Parz answered. "I won't get sick."   
_That'll be the day if you do,_ Essah thought with a smile.   
"We're having lunch. Will you eat with us?"   
"Of course I will."   
Hand in hand, Parz led Essah inside the house. The moment Essah walked through the doorway, Jinmin stood up and left the room, muttering that he was going to Shinta's house.   
"Do forgive Jinmin, Essah," said Kikyo. "His behavior has been something to be desired lately."   
"It's all right," Essah nodded to her.   
The three ate lunch and talked. A friend of Parz came over and the two girls ran outside to play; Essah made sure that Parz had put her shoes on.   
"I take it that this isn't a regular visit," Kikyo said.   
"Unfortunately, no," Essah sighed.   
"So you are going to take them away?"   
"I'm afraid that I have to."   
Kikyo sighed and closed her eyes. "I knew that this day would come," she said.   
"It's been a long time," said Essah.   
"I know," Kikyo looked at the Ka'ei. "They turned eight only a week ago."   
Essah stood up and walked over to the door, watching Parz run with the other children. "Goshiem will come for her," his expression became serious. "He must not make Parz the Queen Mother. How much does she know?"   
"They both know the same thing," said Kikyo. "They know that I am not their true mother, they know she died giving birth to them, and they know that they are half-human."   
"You didn't tell them they're half-Ahkrushian?" Essah turned to her. "Or that their father is alive?"   
"I couldn't… I still can't."   
"Kikyo, I understand you love them as if they were your own, and I'm positive that they love you."   
"I don't know about Jinmin - I highly doubt it, but Essah," Kikyo rose to her feet, "in Parz's eyes you are her father. I have never seen a child give someone not of kin as much love as she does you."   
"I know," Essah whispered. "There have been many times I have though of her as my own."   
"Call her your own," Kikyo walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Mark her as your daughter."   
"A Ka'ei marking an Ahkrushian?" Essah walked away from her. "If it was possible, I would have marked Parz the day she was born. But am I supposed to leave Jinmin alone?"   
"I am afraid that he is starting to become like Goshiem, even at such a young age."   
"We share the same fear, Kikyo." 

Parz ran with the other children through the streets, tagging each other and laughing. Parz was in the lead and showed no sign of giving up. As the day slipped into evening, the children returned to their homes; Parz half walked, half skipped back to her house. Essah was waiting in the doorway and she ran to him.   
"Did you have fun with your friends?" he asked.   
Parz nodded, hugging his waist tighter. "But I have more fun when you're here."   
Essah laughed and they went inside, sitting by the window. "Do you like it here, Parz?" Essah asked.   
"I was born here," she answered. "I grew up here. Mother rests here. I have lots of friends." Parz frowned. "I wish that Jinmin wasn't so mean; he picks on me sometimes."   
"That's natural between siblings," Essah told her.   
'Her brother will make her life miserable.'   
"I had a bad dream," said Parz.   
Essah looked at her with worry. "What kind of bad dream?"   
Parz climbed onto Essah's lap and snuggled against him. "There was a bad man," she said, "he kind of reminded me of you, but instead of scales he had lines like I do here." Parz touched the back of her left wrist.   
_Goshiem…_ Essah thought and hugged Parz. "Anything else?"   
"There were others like him, and Jinmin was there too but he was lying on the ground. He didn't look so good."   
"What else happened?"   
"They were all laughing, and the bad man said something about you," Parz said. "I don't remember exactly, but he did say your name."   
_She would have seen herself be turned into the Queen Mother,_ Essah thought. "It was only a dream, Parz," he said. "I would never let anything like that happen." 

"So this is where you took her, my old friend," Goshiem looked at the small village, and smiled. "My daughter is eight now; she's old enough to undergo the change. And you, Essah, will bow before the new Queen Mother before she rips your heart out."   
Goshiem held his sword, ready for battle. He would leave no one alive here, not even his daughter's twin brother. 

Essah and Parz quickly looked up as explosions and screams filled the air. Megumi ran into the house; blood ran from her forehead. "He's here!" she cried. "Goshiem is here!"   
Essah jumped to his feet. "Stay here, Parz," he said. "Megumi, don't let her be taken away."   
"Yes," Megumi nodded.   
"Essah, wait!" Parz tried following him, but Megumi caught her.   
"Stay here, Parz," said Essah.   
"But I want to go with you!"   
"No," said Megumi. "Parz, you mustn't."   
"Essah!"   
"I'll be back for you, Parz," Essah said. "I promise." He ran from the house. 

"Jinmin!" Kikyo shouted. "Jinmin! Where are you?!"   
Goshiem was in the village to take them away - to take Parz and Jinmin - her children away from her.   
_I will not lose them to that demon!_ Kikyo thought as she ran through the streets. _Essah, please get Parz away from here!_   
Goshiem stepped out in front of her. Kikyo stopped; the screams and the burning buildings seemed to fade away as she stared at the Ahkrushian. Kikyo stepped back as he walked towards her.   
"Where is she?" Goshiem demanded. "Where is my daughter?"   
"She is not yours," Kikyo said. "She is mine. Both of them are mine. I raised them. I gave them the love their mother didn't have a chance to give them. They are mine!"   
"The boy is of no interest to me," Goshiem said, "but I thank you for raising my daughter. And your reward," he stabbed Kikyo through her chest and sent a surge of lightning through her, "is a quick death." He pulled the blade from Kikyo and watched her slightly burnt corpse fall to the ground.   
Goshiem walked on, killing villagers and setting the houses ablaze. Then he felt a pull, something telling him to look behind him. Goshiem turned around and saw a boy with black and white streaked hair and the beginning of a crisscross pattern on the back of his left wrist standing calmly in the midst of destruction, looking at him with awe.   
_It's the male I made, _Goshiem thought with disgust,_ my daughter's twin. I should kill him now, but what if my daughter sees me kill her own brother? Then she won't come with me. And I'm tired of degrading myself sleeping with humans. _He walked over to the boy and dropped to one knee. "What is your name?"   
"Jinmin."   
"And your sister's?"   
"Parz," Jinmin said. "How do you know about her?"   
Goshiem smiled. "Because I am your father," he said, feeling the words leave a bad taste in his mouth. "And I have come for you, to take you home."   
"Father…" Jinmin whispered. He smiled and threw his arms around Goshiem's neck, making the Ahkrushian flinch a little but he stayed as he was.   
_Let him think I'm here for him too,_ Goshiem thought; he moved back. "Jinmin, where is Parz?"   
"She might be at home," Jinmin pointed to the area of the village that wasn't burning. "Third house on the left."   
"Jinmin, wait by the edge of the woods," Goshiem told him. "I'll go get your sister and then we can go home."   
The boy smiled widely and then ran out of the village. Goshiem smiled and chuckled as he walked to where he had been shown the way. He had no intention of bringing Jinmin back with him to the Ahkrushian Realm. Then again, perhaps he should.   
Yes, he could use Jinmin's Ahkrushian blood to destroy Parz's human blood - and Goshiem would still be alive for a short time. Then he would take his daughter to the Dynasty, swear their alliance to the Emperor Talpa, and watch Parz slowly kill what remained of the Ka'ei. A wonderful last performance to watch before his own life force released his imprisoned kin.   
"Alive," Goshiem smiled wider._ Yes, alive to watch the Ka'ei suffer, and Essah die like his brother._   
"Goshiem!" Essah stood a few yards ahead, blocking the path.   
"I'm here to claim my daughter, Essah," Goshiem said. "So get out of my way."   
"That would be rather hard," Essah said, "since she is not here."   
Goshiem narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."   
"Am I?"   
"I believe that you would."   
"What you believe is no concern of mine. All I care about right now is keeping you far away from her."   
"You'll have to kill me then, Essah."   
"If you would just listen to me," said Essah. "Goshiem-"   
"I've heard enough!" Goshiem shouted. "Tell me where my daughter is!"   
"Follow me," Essah said and ran out of the village towards the woods, Goshiem chasing after him. 

Parz watched from the window as Essah and another person ran into the forest. "The man from dream!" she cried. "He's chasing Essah!"   
"Goshiem…" said Megumi. A terrible felling rose in her as she thought of Kikyo; somehow Megumi knew that her daughter had fallen victim to the demon. "Parz, we have to get out of here. Now."   
"Jinmin's not here. And Essah'll need help."   
"Essah can take care of himself, Parz. We'll find Jinmin. Quickly, get your things and let's go."   
Parz nodded and went to her room. She gathered all her belongs that she wanted to take with her, then she stopped. Parz walked into Kikyo's room and pulled up a lose floorboard near her foster mother's bed. Reaching into it, she pulled out Kikyo's deceased husband's katana. Parz ran from the room, past Megumi, and out the door, with Megumi screaming her name as she ran into the woods. 

Goshiem knocked Essah's sword out of his hands. Essah dropped to the ground as Goshiem attempted to strike and rolled away. He grabbed his sword and jumped to his feet.   
"It would come down to this," said Goshiem. "Wouldn't it?"   
"Eventually," Essah took a few deep breaths. "But it doesn't have to be this way."   
"Parz is my flesh and blood," Goshiem said, "and I intend to make her full-blooded Ahkrushian. She will become the Queen Mother, and rip your people into pieces so small not even vultures will be able to find them."   
"You would enjoy watching that, wouldn't you. And then what, Goshiem? Kill yourself to free the Chosen - the true destroyers of your people - and serve Talpa? If anyone displeases him, the punishment is great. I have seen many suffer from their lack of obedience."   
"And how many of your people have suffered, Essah? I don't see you wearing a chain around your neck like the rest. Do tell, my old friend, any die while enslaved. I am rather curious."   
Essah clenched his teeth till they started to hurt. "I told you, I did what I had to do to save them."   
"I'm sure that you did," Goshiem raised his sword. "And I'm going to do what I have to do to save mine." He charged at Essah, and clashed his sword with the Ka'ei he once called his friend.   
Their fight was long, using both magic and weapons in attempt to make the other fall. Goshiem grabbed Essah's throat and hauled him off his feet. Essah gasped and desperately tried to pull Goshiem's finger's away. Goshiem threw Essah and he landed on the ground, gulping for air. He looked up and Goshiem was poised to strike him down.   
Goshiem smiled. "It seems that you won't be able to free your people as you had hoped, Essah," he said. "I'll try my best to remember to tell the rest of the Ka'ei you died quickly."   
Something dropped from the tree behind Goshiem, and a blade went through the middle of his chest. The Ahkrushian's eyes widened and he gasped. He staggered back and slowly turned. A child, a young girl with black and white streaked hair and the beginning of a crisscross pattern on the back of her left wrist stood shocked faced and scared. Across her back was the sheath for the sword she had impaled through him.   
"Parz…" Essah coughed and struggled to his feet.   
Goshiem reached for her but Parz ran straight to Essah, helping the Ka'ei to his feet and away from Goshiem. They watched Goshiem fall to the ground, still trying to reach for Parz as he slowly died.   
"My…daughter…" Goshiem managed to gasp out. "You…mine…"   
"I'm not your daughter," Parz said and she hugged Essah.   
Goshiem understood the gesture; he closed his eyes. "Blood…human child…prophecy…fulfill…" Goshiem collapsed as his breath gave out, and lay still.   
Essah walked over to him. "Goodbye, my old friend," he said. Essah pulled the sword from Goshiem's body. Movement from the edge of the woods caught his eye, and he recognized the boy. Jinmin, he thought.   
Jinmin stared in horror at the body of his father, then turned hate-filled eyes to Essah and ran off.   
"Jinmin!" Parz called after her brother and started after her twin.   
"Parz!" Essah quickly grabbed her. "Don't."   
She started to cry. Essah picked her up; he cast a spell, setting Goshiem's body on fire. He waited until the embers cooled, and then carried Parz back to the village.   
Megumi was there, dragging Kikyo's body with help from a man to the center of the village. Parz looked at her foster mother and cried harder. Another man came over to relieve Megumi of the heartbreaking burden.   
"She'll always be with you, Parz," Essah whispered to the sobbing girl. "I'm so sorry, Megumi."   
"It's not your fault, Essah," the old woman said, walking towards them. "We knew the risks."   
"Grandma," Parz reached out her hand.   
Megumi smiled and held her adopted granddaughter's small hand in hers. "You're going with Essah, Parz. He'll take care of you now."   
"Will you come with us?" Parz asked through tears.   
"I can't," Megumi shook her head sadly. "I love you, Parz. You take good care of her, Essah."   
"I will," Essah promised. "Jinmin ran off, I don't know where he went. He saw me pull the sword from Goshiem's body."   
"Jinmin always disliked you, Essah. Now he'll hate you for killing Goshiem."   
"I killed Goshiem," Parz said tonelessly. Megumi looked stunned at the child, not believing her words.   
Essah nodded. "It's true," he said. "Goshiem would have killed me if Parz hadn't jumped from the tree." Essah held out the sword Parz used to kill Goshiem. "His blood will stain this blade forever."   
"My son-in-law's katana," Megumi whispered. "He did say that he would always take care of Kikyo. And if anything happened to her, he would avenge her even from the grave."   
Tears started again as Megumi hugged Parz for the last time. "You be a good girl," Megumi said, "and listen to Essah."   
"I will," Parz tried holding back her tears but they fell anyway.   
"Take care, Megumi," Essah nodded to her. Holding Parz in his arms, Essah walked out of the village, and to an unknown future.   



End file.
